Flee
by DecloLove
Summary: Arthur accidently sees Merlin using magic and has him arrested. Merlin decides to run for his life. Now Morgana is coming to attack Camelot and the druids say Emrys is the only one capable of stopping her. AU *Magic reveal* Merlin could be taken as OOC at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin could see the stake out the window. Men were carefully arranging bundles of sticks to help light his pyre. It had been a stupid mistake, one Gaius had always warned him about.

-Earlier-

They were under attack. Morgana had set bandits and mercenaries along the hunting path. Arthur was busy fending off three at once when a forth wacked him on the head. As they went in to grab them Merlin forced them back with a quick burst of magic. Standing guard over Arthur Merlin fought off any who came near using both magic and sword. When it was clear he dragged Arthur away from the clearing and deeper into the forest. Glancing around Merlin bent over Arthur and muttered the healing spell. As he finished he heard a twig snap behind him. Whirling around holding Arthur's sword he faced the enemy.

They were to many of them for him to fight off and Arthur wasn't recovered. He shouted and several of the men flew back as Merlin's eyes blazed with gold. With a look swords flew out of the enemies' grasp. Soon every attacking man was either dead or unconscious and weaponless.

"Merlin." Arthur sounded surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you again you prat." Merlin bent down to help Arthur to his feet. "You managed to get yourself knocked out."

"I realize that! What I want to know is what you were doing to those men?" He gestured at the fallen around them. "You didn't touch them yet they move no more."

Merlin looked away-what could he say to ease Arthur's mind? Could he add another lie to the long list of secrets he already was keeping?

"You are a sorcerer, aren't you?" Arthur stood by himself sword in hand facing Merlin. "Don't try to lie, I watched you. With a look men flew. You waved your hand and swords vanished."

"I am a sorcerer, sire. But I have-" Merlin was cut short by Arthur.

"I trusted you. You've betrayed me." Arthur turned and stopped, "You merlin are under arrest for sorcery and will be executed for your crimes." With that Arthur went back to help his knights round up the last of the bandits.

The journey back to the palace was silent. As the rode to the door and dismounted, Arthur turned to the guards. "Merlin is under arrest, if he tries to flee kill him on sight." He watched stony-faced as the confused knights as they led a very cooperative Merlin away.

-Later-

Merlin sighed that had been yesterday. Gaius had come to see him and said he would try to talk Arthur out of the execution. Gwen had come with food and a blanket the night before.

"You there," A guard opened the door, "the king has given you an audience."

Merlin walked into the throne room between the two guards. Arthur sat at his throne, Gaius in the back and Gwen on the throne beside him. Gwaine, Leon, and several other knights stood on the edges of the room.

Merlin was forced to his knees in front of Arthur. He would have knelt willingly but had not been offered the chance.

"Why?" Arthur didn't look at him-couldn't look at him. "Why did you use magic? How could you have betrayed my trust? You know my feelings towards magic."

"Sire, I have only tried to help with my magic, I only ever used it for good." Merlin tried to keep the plea from his voice. He had to stay strong to stay alive.

"It is good to lie to me then." Arthur's tone was ice.

"My lies saved you, My Lord. My magic saved you."

"Your magic saved me? When?" Arthur looked curious now.

"Which time?" Merlin knew he shouldn't feel as though all was not lost, the stake was just outside.

"The time you saved my life."

"Well you see, I have done it more than once. There were at least ten enchantments; three of them were love spells, five poisonings , six assassins, any battle where the enemies sword blunted-turned-or moved, every raid where the enemy attacked from behind, two rigged jousting tournaments, and about fifteen battles with sorcerers other than Morgana, and at least ten with her." Merlin looked away from Arthur's shocked face, "At least those are in the past year or so. I try not to think about it much."

Gaius tried not to smile even with the fate of burning at the stake Merlin could remain-would remain cheeky.

"If you have done all this without me knowing what happened yesterday?" Arthur leaned forward expectantly.

At this Merlin looked ashamed, "Ah that was a stupid mistake. I thought you would be unconscious longer and that the bandits would take less time."

"You mean to tell me," Arthur started seething. "That the only reason I found out, was because I woke up too soon?"

"Well, usually the healing spell takes longer to start. And I had planned to tell you one day when magic was more accepted, and it wouldn't get me killed." Merlin looked away, fidgeting with his neckerchief. With a deep breath he continued. "I have always believed in you Arthur, in the land of peace you will bring. I know you are going to be a great king the greatest Albion has ever seen. I am proud to be your servant and your friend as you work towards that goal. I am not sorry that I have used magic, it was done only to save your life. I am sorry that you cannot accept it for the good that it is. I have always been willing to lay my life down for you, and have several times. Arthur, my King." Merlin stopped talking and waited. He didn't dare look up. The words that followed his speech were not what he had hoped for, but they were expected nonetheless.

"Take him away." Arthur seemed resigned. His best and only friend had betrayed him, had lied to him for many years….and yet he had saved his life multiple times over if what he had said was true. Arthur dismissed the knights; Gwaine especially seemed to be hit hard by the news.

* * *

Gwaine decided magic or not, law or not, Merlin was his friend. He would not leave him alone, not with his death so near. Merlin was slumped against the wall, he hardly looked like he breathing.

"Don't bother getting the keys from the guards." Merlin stated not looking at Gwaine. "You should stay outside the cell."

"Like I'm going to talk to you from out here? Really you know I wouldn't leave you alone. Besides I'm a knight what can you do?" Gwaine sorted through the ring of keys, why were there so many anyways?

"Lots, I could do lots to you." He watched morosely as Gwaine found the key and came in.

"I'm your friend, does that help?" Gwaine looked worriedly at Merlin, he looked weak as though he hadn't eaten. But Gwaine knew it was just the effect of twenty-four hours with imminent death and the hatred of a once best friend that made Merlin so very pale.

"That's why you're still here and not locked in a cell next to me."

"You could do that? Lock me up without moving?"

"Or worse." Came the quite reply.

"But you won't." It wasn't a question just a statement of what Gwaine knew to be true.

"I've never harmed my friends, I only ever tried to save them, the knights, Arthur." Merlin covered his face with his hands. "Oh wait, I do have to apologize for one time."

Gwaine looked at him with something akin to surprise, "I never realized you used magic on me."

"I was disguised. I was about eighty years old. A patrol of knights found me, you, Elyan, Percival, and Leon. I pushed you away with magic then used you as a stepping stool to get on my horse." Gwaine and Merlin laughed about it, although it was a bit of a forced laughter.

They sat in silence for some time before Merlin asked, "Gwaine, Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Ah, mate I couldn't be scared of you! I've seen you drunk and injured, you're not that scary. And I've seen a sorcerer or two. I was banned from Camelot for a bit, remember?" Gwaine watched as some of the tension seemed to ease out of his friend.

"I…I had forgot."

"I'm just upset you hadn't thought to tell me at least! I mean after all those times we got drunk-it must have made some sorta dent in that secret."

"Nah, I pretended a lot. And didn't drink a barrelfull like you did." They grinned but the easy banter seemed strained. And both knew the cause was the threat of the next day. It went quiet for some time, Merlin his head still in his hands with Gwaine casting him worried looks.

"Merlin," Gwaine started and readying himself for an answer he might not like, pressed on. "Why don't you break out and leave?"

Merlin sat back with a sigh. "I've thought about it. Really it wouldn't be that hard. Two spells and the doors are unlocked with the guards asleep. Four words and the flames would disappear. A few more words and I am transported away. Or I could easily just slip into the crowd- no one expects the small boy to be the great traitorous sorcerer Merlin."

As Merlin spoke he rocked each idea seemingly sending a message of panic and the need to get up and flee, but he restricted himself to rocking.

"But I can't leave Arthur. I believe in the Albion he will bring. He is the Once and Future King. I promised I would serve him until the day I died. The day just came a lot sooner than I expected is all." He gave out a bark of laughter at that, "Actually it came later, when I promised Arthur that I was on my way to the Isle of the Blessed to sacrifice my life for his after the questing beast bit him. The sorceress Nimueh died instead."

"Let me guess you killed her?" Gwaine had meant it as a joke but the humor left his face as Merlin nodded.

"I called lightening down from the sky and killed her. "I didn't even realize most of what I had done, it had been instinctive. Did you know? I was born with magic, and that makes me a warlock not a sorcerer so most of what I do, I don't understand. Making fire that has a spell; calling lightening was beyond my control. Well it was then; I've found an enchantment for it now. It's a handy weapon, especially for bandits attacking in stormy weather." He added with a sly grin.

Gwaine tried not to look so surprised, there were two or three cases of lightening shocked deaths when bandits had attacked Arthur's hunts or patrols.

"You certainly have some power my friend." Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back and was dismayed to see him flinch away. "I am glad I've been on your side-and you haven't seen the need to strike me down."

Merlin managed a weak smile at that. But before either man could say more a guard entered the small cell.

"Sir Gwaine-" To which Gwaine muttered to Merlin 'Told them not to call me sir.' The guard didn't hear and kept talking, "The king has decreed that any who spend time with the sorcerer today will join him tomorrow."

Gwaine grimaced; trust Arthur to make Merlin's last day harder. Merlin looked up at the guards words.

"Gwaine you better go. Arthur will need someone to watch his back now that I." He stopped and swallowed hard. "Now that I won't be here."

"Arthur shouldn't be executing you! Look what you've done without any praise or reward!" Gwaine was storming towards the cell door.

"I know." It was all Merlin could say and he turned his back to his friend. Gwaine, frustrated with Merlin's seemingly lack of care and Arthur's pratishness that wouldn't let him save the man who had saved him a hundred times over, left fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short A/N! Thank you everyone for your follows, favs, and reviews! It means a lot as this is my first Fan fiction I have actually posted.

I am really new at this so I don't have a beta yet-sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters! I am just letting them wander around in my stories for a time.

* * *

Arthur was in the throne room listening to the knights argue. Percival was arguing that Merlin had a right to be accepted, that Merlin was still the lovable servant. Percival had lived the majority of his life outside of Camelot's borders and was more willing to accept magic. Leon was saying that magic corrupts and the Merlin they knew was gone. Arthur had expected the older knight to stay with Uther's teachings. Elyan tried to stay out of the argument but when pressed he sided with Leon. Arthur was unsurprised, Elyan's father had been executed for sorcery and Gwen had nearly died twice under the same accusation. Arthur realized with a start that Merlin had said that he was the sorcerer to save Gwen. Maybe he hadn't been lying, and Arthur had defended him.

Just then Gwaine burst into the throne room. "You can't execute him, Arthur!"

"And you can't order me to do anything, Gwaine." Arthur barely looked up, Gwaine had been arguing all yesterday after Merlin was arrested, as to why it would be wrong to execute him.

"You didn't listen to him, or even give him the chance to explain. If you had he could have told you he didn't learn magic. He was born with it." Gwaine was pacing in front of Arthur's throne.

"That is not possible!" Arthur looked at his knights, all were just as surprised as he was.

"And you claim to be an expert on magic, princess?" Gwaine stopped in front of Arthur with his hand on his sword hilt.

Arthur had no good reply for that, he had spent his entire life believing all sorcerers were evil and would try to kill him. Could he really say he knew everything about magic? No, he couldn't, he was wary of everything to do with magic it had taken everything in his life.

Gwaine snorted, "He told you of some of the times he saved your life. He told me about Nimueh, I figured that would be one you might remember. He offered her his life for yours when you were attacked by the questing beast. Arthur he has done nothing but offer his protection, his very life for yours! We knew he was loyal every time he ran into an attack or battle at your side with no armor or weapon of any sort. The magic just explains how he always got out without dying."

Gwaine finally stopped talking and looked at Arthur. "Besides all that Arthur, forget he saved your life. You can't execute him because he is your friend and it will tear you up if you do. You'll regret it every day of the rest of your life."

That was the final straw for Arthur, "Enough." He didn't shout, it was a cold fury, a tired and weary fury. "Everyone leave. Just get out."

* * *

Merlin sat with his back to the cell door counting the bricks on the far wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position, being against the bars, but it saved him the trouble of watching for friends who wouldn't come. He flinched at the thought, they couldn't come not with the threat of execution over their heads.

Because Merlin was facing away from the door he didn't notice when someone entered the dungeon.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now."

Merlin didn't answer Arthur; he didn't even turn to look at his king.

"I didn't even use the magic handcuffs, so I figured you would leave this cell at least, Camelot at most." Arthur leaned against the bars of the door, trying to look at the man slumped on the floor.

"Thought about it. But if I left early I wouldn't get to say good bye to you, and all my friends, If they even want to talk to me now that they know I am a sorcerer. Goodbyes will have to wait for tomorrow, because they can't come and visit me today." While Merlin tried to keep his tone light the dark words were undeniable. "I am sorry Arthur. Not that you saw the magic but that you won't look past it. I am still the same man, still your clumsy manservant. "

Arthur winced, he had managed to separate the two. The lying sorcerer and the lovable manservant with a smile to fill the whole world. Coming to visit Merlin had just brought the two images together.

"How long?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I was born with magic. Scared my mother a lot, imagine a little baby beginning to move objects, she was terrified I would be seen and killed. It is another reason why I was so disliked in Ealdor, mother kept me away from all the children and I learned to stay inside." Merlin felt both relieved and anxious as he told Arthur his story, he had kept it a secret for so long it felt strange to let it out. "My mother knew Gaius from before the purge and knew that he could help me with my magic. I had a few problems with my anger and it would cause random objects to begin flying, knocked down a tree once. Gaius helped me to get it under control and I found a book that taught me spells and enchantments and incantations. That really helped to reign in my magic. Although the best teacher has been following you around. Do you realize how many times I have saved your sorry life?"

"Gwaine mentioned Nimueh." Arthur almost smiled at the incredulous look on Merlin's face.

"Arthur that was the second time I saved your life within the first six months I knew you." Merlin had turned to look at Arthur now. It was too hard to not stop and look at his friend. "I have saved your sorry hide easily over a hundred times. Tournaments, battles, single combat-you like those and you usually end up fighting a sorcerer, assassins, Morgana, Morgause, bandits, Nimueh, Cenred, Lot, slavers, the Great Dragon, and I could go on." Merlin had begun counting the numerous threats on his fingers as he counted, once he got past ten he stopped.

"You really care about me. You put your life on the line all those times?" Arthur needed to know he had come down to the dungeon to determine if this really was the Merlin that he knew or if it was an evil sorcerer. He hadn't decided what to do once he found out.

"Yes, you clotpole, I really do care. I will gladly die for you or by your hand if you decide to kill me tomorrow. I made my choice. I didn't want to become your manservant, but once I did and I got used to you being a prat, I started to see how you could be a good king. I decided I would help you with that. With or without my magic, and when magic was called for I didn't hesitate to use it." Merlin carefully stood up, he didn't want to frighten the king away now that they seemed to be on friendlier terms.

"I don't want to kill you Merlin. But I don't know what to do. This is normally when I would ask you for advice and you would become incredibly wise and give a really good answer. So I am asking you Merlin, what do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a short A/N! Thanks again to everyone who has followed this story! This chapter has a lot of jumping around, sorry. But it is up and this story has really taken off! I had absolutly no idea where it was going at the beginning but I have a plan now. Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, I'm just letting the characters have a few adventures for a bit._

* * *

Gwaine watched the sun rise on Merlin's final day. He was sober, he would get drunk later. Blind drunk, drunker than he had been since coming to Camelot, because there would be no Merlin to stop him, no Merlin to berate him for drinking too much. Then once he recovered he would leave Camelot. He couldn't stay, not with his little mate gone; killed by Camelot's king. He couldn't remain a knight under a murderer.

There was a slight movement at the corner of his eye; a lone figure crossed the courtyard, carefully skirting the pyre built in the center.

_The Pyre._ Gwaine turned from the window, the time was coming soon.

* * *

People began crowding the square. All were eager to see the sorcerer, the king's own manservant! Arthur watched from the balcony as two torches were lit and set near the wood. _I hope you are right Merlin._

* * *

Merlin was waiting calmly for the guards. He had talked to Arthur the night before. He would not die today, it was time to flee. Arthur knew, Arthur had even suggested that Merlin leave. Merlin would come back one day, when things were safer.

* * *

Gwaine stood with the other knights and watched as Merlin was led to the stake. They stopped just before the wood as Arthur spoke.

"Sorcerer, do you admit to using magic?" Arthur's voice was cold.

"I admit to it, Sire, but only to protect Camelot and her citizens." Merlin's voice rang out- pride in every word. "And should Camelot find need of me again, you can find me or perhaps I'll find you."

And with a smile bright enough to challenge the sun, his eyes flashing gold, Merlin vanished. He left behind the handcuffs and a very surprised pair of guards.

"Find him!" Gwaine could barely hear Arthur yelling for the guards to find the sorcerer. Merlin had left, Gwaine didn't believe it, not after they had talked yesterday. Merlin had sounded as though he was willing and ready to die for Arthur. And now he was gone, and without speaking to Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin hit the ground breathing hard. The transport spell had only gotten him to the edge of the lower city. He had run from there to Kilgharrah's clearing.

"**O Drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo.**" Merlin summoned the dragon and struggled to catch his breath. He was an outlaw. With luck and time he might be able to return. But for now maybe he would live with the druids. He would stay hidden, but still in Camelot in case he had to help Arthur to fight Morgana.

The great dragon landed as Merlin decided, it was time for Emrys to stay in person. Destiny had provided a disguise, it was time to fill the role.

* * *

Gwaine rode out again. It had been six months since Merlin had vanished. Arthur had called off the patrols after three months, saying that "If the sorcerer was going to be a coward and hide; so be it." Gwaine had kept searching when he wasn't on patrol or drunk and he wasn't drunk often. Gwaine had the choice of searching the bottom of a bottle or the forest, and he knew where he would find Merlin; and it wasn't in the tavern.

Gwaine let the horse choose his path. It wouldn't matter where they went, Merlin hadn't been found yet and Gwaine was sure he had enough magic to stay missing.

A low call for help brought Gwaine back to reality. Dismounting and drawing his sword he edged past the trees lining the clearing he had come upon. Lying near dead in the shade was a druid. He was very thin, and covered in cuts. Gwaine was able to get one sentence from the man, "I must go to Camelot" before the druid collapsed.

Gwaine had to sneak the druid into Gaius' chambers. _Arthur will probably kill the man on sight,_ he thought dryly. Arthur had become a lot more withdrawn after Merlin's disappearance. They kept the druid in the back room-Merlin's old room, no one went in there now.

Gaius carefully treated the wounds, "He should be fine. I've given him a sleeping draft. Whatever questions you have Gwaine, can wait for morning."

Gwaine was there when the druid woke; Gaius was in the main room working on an experiment or potion, Gwaine really didn't know and really didn't care.

After Gwaine's initial explanation of where the druid was and how he had gotten to Camelot the man seemed to relax somewhat.

Gwaine couldn't wait any longer to ask, "Why did you need to come to Camelot? Your life is in danger here. The king is not fond of sorcerers." Gwaine tried to keep the bitterness from his tone but it was there nonetheless.

"My name is Abeodan I have been living with a druid camp for many years in Cenred's Kingdom. Magic is slightly more tolerated there than here in Camelot. Morgana has begun rounding up entire druid encampments. Those who do not willingly serve her are imprisoned until they change their minds. I barely managed to escape when her men came to our camp."

"That still doesn't explain why you came to Camelot. You could die here or there, what's the difference?" Gwaine was worried about the attack; he would have to figure out a way to warn Arthur without betraying the druid. He would help, not because he cared about Arthur, but because it was something Merlin would do.

"I am searching for Emrys, it is said he is living with druids here in Camelot." Abeodan's simple sentence got no reaction from Gwaine, but had a much larger effect on Gaius. Gwaine heard glass shatter and within seconds Gaius was in the room.

"Where? Where is Emrys living? Do you know?" Gaius was looking at Abeodan, with something akin to hope.

Abeodan shook his head. "I was hoping to find the camp, there is a rumor that is near the citadel. I didn't get very far though." He gestured hopelessly to the bed he was lying in.

Gwaine followed the conversation between the two, "Who is this Emrys? Is he really powerful enough to face Morgana?"

"Emrys was prophesied by the druids to be their leader. He is said to be the most powerful sorcerer to live. It is also prophesied that he is to protect and help the Once and Future King to unite all of Albion. I did not know he was living in Camelot." Gaius seemed worried about the news.

"I need to warn the king." Abeodan said suddenly. "Morgana plans to attack Camelot. Should Camelot fall there is no hope of finding Emrys."

"I'll arrange an audience then." Gaius stated, and left pulling the sputtering knight out after him.

"Gaius! Arthur will KILL him!" Gwaine was surprised at Gaius, who had protected Merlin for so many years, was willing to hand over the druid.

"No, I don't think he will. Other than the search for Merlin the king has done nothing about sorcerers or druids." Gaius left the room and Gwaine hurried after him. "I'm going to speak to the king now. If you want to help bring Abeodan, I'm sure the king will want to see him right away."

Gaius hurried off, leaving the shocked knight alone in the hall. _Alright,_ Gwaine thought, _I'll take Abeodan to Arthur. But if he plans on killing him, I will help Abeodan to escape and find this Emrys._

* * *

Arthur watched as Gwaine helped the injured man into the throne room. The druid symbol was proudly displayed on his collar bone, amidst the shallow cuts that covered his exposed skin. Gwaine shot Arthur a dark look. Arthur knew the only reason Gwaine had stayed in Camelot was because Merlin was likely to come back, if Gwaine had found Merlin in the woods on one of his endless patrols- neither one would have come back.

The druid waved Gwaine back once he was in front of the king. Gwaine stepped back without an argument, but he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What can I do for you?" Arthur decided it would be best to act civil to the druid. The man had done nothing wrong and from what Gaius had said the man had information. "I have been told you have information on the traitor Morgana."

Abeodan nodded, "She is currently amassing an army of willing and unwilling druids to attack Camelot. I have come to Camelot to find Emrys. It has been foretold that Emrys alone has the power to destroy Morgana."

Arthur leaned back in his throne. "Who is this Emrys?"

"He is the leader of the druids, sire" Abeodan answered. "He rules the many camps from his own here in Camelot. He awaits the day when magic will again be free and welcomed in Albion. He is the protector of the Once and Future King. He is the proof that there is good magic in this world."

"And you say he can protect Camelot from Morgana?" Arthur did his best to not show any emotion. Was there a sorcerer powerful enough to defeat Morgana? Would he feel guilty if he used magic to save Camelot? It would not make him any better or worse than Morgana would it? He shoved his questioning thoughts to the side. "Then we will ride to find him. Do you know of his location?"

His heart sunk when Abeodan shook his head, "I can contact the local camp. They will likely know where he is."

When Gaius saw the king about to speak he stepped forward, "It would be best, sire, if you did not come initially. They may believe it to be a raid and flee from you."

Arthur nodded he saw the wisdom in the decision. "Understood, I would like you to take a knight-in disguise or course."

Gwaine stepped forward, "Sire-"

"Yes Gwaine, I was planning on sending you." Arthur smiled and was rewarded with a small smile in return from Gwaine.

"We can leave today then. The sooner we find this Emrys the better." Gwaine decided and left as soon as Arthur nodded.

Abeodan bowed to Arthur and followed Gwaine out.

"Gaius." Arthur called, "I would like to know more about these prophesies, will you visit my chambers this afternoon?"

Gaius nodded and bowed. Now all they could do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I felt like I had to get this done early for all the lovely reviewers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin looked at himself in the pool of water. He almost didn't recognize himself. Aside from the druid symbol painted on his jawbone and cheek, he had changed his hair color from the normal black to blond, and one of the other druids had an aging spell that had helped to disguise him further. He had needed all the help he could- he hadn't left Camelot and couldn't afford to be recognized. The last thing he needed was to be rearrested.

"Lord Emrys, Lord Emrys!" Merlin grinned, while at first the druid children had been shy and refused to talk to him, they had quickly warmed up to him. They laughed when they found him performing tasks, like starting the fire or collecting water, without magic. And they loved his magic creatures; small golden butterflies, or a miniature dragon that stomped around the campfire at night. It had taken Merlin some time to get used to openly using his magic, and playing with the children had helped.

The voice that called for Merlin's attention was Fyren- the son of Koran, who was the leader of the druid clan Merlin was hiding with. The young boy was forever following Merlin around along with several others of his friends.

It had been nearly six months since he had fled Camelot and come to Koran with Kilgharrah and he still was impressed with the size of the druid camp. They had converted a cave system into homes for those who needed a more permanent place to stay, but over half a mile in any direction was druid tents and lean-to's that blended into the forest. It was easily the largest camp he had seen for the druids. They had welcomed him into the camp, helped him to disguise himself and then let him stay.

Fyren and his two friends rounded the grove of trees that blocked them from Merlin's view.

Merlin liked Fyren he was a bit cheeky-especially for a seven year old. But living as a druid, being hated by most, had forced him to grow up rather quickly. He reminded Merlin of himself.

"Lord Emrys, my farther says there is someone to see you." Fyren motioned for Merlin to come down lower so they were face to face, "One of them has a sword! Did you get in trouble?"

Merlin laughed, "No, I am not in trouble. Why would you think that?"

Fyren's voice lowered to a whisper, "I magicked a bit, I think the one with a sword is a knight!"

"Now where did you learn to use magic like that?" Merlin kept his voice light, but was worried; knights in a druid camp meant trouble.

Fyren grinned up at Merlin, "From you."

"You did great." Merlin stood up and ruffled the boy's hair, "Thanks for the warning." Merlin had taught a few of the children a spell to recognize a knight-it was a warning system, the kids loved learning spells and it would help both them and Merlin. "Don't stay out here too long."

Fyren nodded and scampered off to join his friends.

Merlin hurried back to the cap resisting the urge to pull the hood up and hide his face.

"My Lord, these are the visitors." Koran smiled at Merlin. Merlin had asked them to stop calling him 'my Lord' but Koran had argued that if he was hiding and actually acting the role of Emrys, refusing the title of respect would seem suspicious. Merlin had finally conceded the point, albeit grudgingly.

Koran bowed and hurriedly one of the strangers standing behind him dropped to his knees. The second man whose hand rested on the hilt of his sword had his head bowed respectfully.

Merlin drew in a sharp breath- the second man was Gwaine. Merlin would have to be very careful, he didn't look the same but he would have to be careful with how he spoke and acted.

"My lord Emrys." Koran said again, "This man is Abeodan and this is Gwaine." He gestured to the respective man as he made introductions. "Abeodan is a druid from Cenred's lands, while Gwaine is acting as his bodyguard."

Merlin looked at Gwaine in surprise. "Why would you guard a druid? I see you have no magic. Why protect the sworn enemy of Camelot?"

Gwaine jumped when Merlin began speaking, he had done very little to mask his voice, trusting in the age spell to disguise it. Obviously it was not enough.

Gwaine stared at Merlin and finally shook his head, "I…I am looking for a friend. A Mm-magic friend. It seemed like a good idea to travel with a druid." Gwaine had stumbled all over his words, making Merlin sure he was lying about why he was here. But besides the stuttering he didn't sound bitter, if anything he sounded like he hoped to find this 'friend'.

Merlin just nodded and turned to the second man. "Abeodan, correct? Please stand." The kneeling druid quickly rose to his feet.

"Why have you come to our camp?" Merlin asked simply.

Abeodan swallowed hard before speaking, "It is said that you are the great protector-that you will help anyone. My camp was attac—recruited by Morgana's army. She has been rounding up druids, she plans to attack Camelot.

The man Emrys was silent after Abeodan's announcement of the oncoming doom. Gwaine noticed a slight clench in the man's jaw, as if he was gritting his teeth.

Gwaine glanced around at the druids surrounding them; many kept their hoods up-protecting their identities he realized. The druids may seem welcoming but they had been betrayed too many times to fully trust any strangers.

Emrys finally nodded. "We will meet with the council. Will you bring them, Koran?"

Koran nodded and bowed. Emrys turned on his heel and hurried away.

* * *

Gwaine couldn't help it, he jumped when the man spoke again. He felt like he should know the voice. But that was silly he had only known two sorcerers in his life, one had been dead for many years now and the second; well he doubted if Merlin has the same amount of power as this Emrys had. Merlin seemed like he had some power, but not to legendary potential. Besides Merlin looked nothing like Emrys, even drunk Gwaine would have noticed a druid tattoo that covered the sorcerer's cheek. Gwaine finally just decided he was hoping for some sign for his little buddy.

As he followed Koran and Abeodan through the camp he did his best to look at every face, hoping that one would be Merlin. With every face that he passed his heart sank lower and lower. Merlin wasn't here either.

After some time they reached a tent that Koran said was where the council meetings were held. Koran led the way in, Emrys was sitting at the far side holding a staff that had a blue crystal trapped in the wood. Several other druids sat around in a loose circle. Gwaine and Abeodan were led to a place fairly close to Emrys.

With a quiet sigh Emrys spoke, "Abeodan, I am to assume the king knows of this attack?"

Gwaine and Abeodan both looked at Emrys with surprise and they weren't the only ones. The entire tent shifted to look at Emrys, a few fidgeted nervously. Gwaine saw more than a few hoods lifted up to cover faces. It was unnerving that the king would inspire such fear in a group of people they were going to ask for help.

Emrys nodded, "I thought as much. I only know one Gwaine who has recently lost a magical friend."

Gwaine jumped at this, "I..I'm not a knight, I mean I'm not that Gwaine." His excuse sounded pathetic to his own ears so he stopped. They had tried to fool a powerful sorcerer; of course he would be recognized as a knight. "It was the king's idea to send me. He intends to ask for your help, Emrys."

The man nodded he didn't seem surprised, "He will overlook the use of magic?"

"He has asked for your help. He would have come himself, but he feared it would be seen as an attack. I believe that the king has no wish to harm any of the druids." Abeodan spoke confidently. Gwaine was surprised at how sure Abeodan sounded, the man had only met Arthur for a few minutes before they left. "It seems the loss of his manservant has caused him to rethink his views of magic. He was willing to listen to me, and accepted my offer of find you."

Koran voiced what Gwaine had just been thinking, "You believe we can trust the King? He has hunted down many of our kind."

Abeodan nodded, "I can understand some of the thoughts behind actions without the aid of an incantation. King Arthur may have hunted the druids down but not for many years, Iseldir has guaranteed that peace. I believe if we go to his aid now it will not cause us harm."

Emrys' quiet voice stopped the others from arguing, "I will go to his aid. I have sworn to protect Albion. Morgana has threatened the peace that I have strived so hard to protect for these many years."

The quiet declaration seemed to have an effect on the others in the room. Gwaine began to feel as though he really shouldn't be in the meeting. Abeodan affirmed he would stay by Emrys' side. Koran spoke to the man on his left before nodding and announced that any of the druids that wished to help were welcome to.

The meeting turned to which magic defense spells would be the best to teach, healing spells to relearn, and which members of the camp would be best to teach offensive magic. Gwaine did his best to follow the conversation but for every word he understood five were in the druidic tongue. It was unnerving but he did his best to follow, until he noticed Emrys was watching him. His blue eyes seemed to penetrate Gwaine. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, worried as to why he had drawn the gaze of the most powerful man in the room.

Emrys spoke to Koran quietly then stood and waving everyone to stay seated, left the small tent.

"_Sir Gwaine_" Gwaine nearly jumped out of his seat when he realized a voice was talking inside his head. He heard a laugh that was not his own echo inside his head, and demanded _**"Who are you?"**_

"_Emrys. Come and join me outside. I doubt you are enjoying yourself, you seem to be a man of action, not planning."_ While Gwaine didn't trust Emrys entirely it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to him, besides he was starting to get a headache from all the foreign words.

* * *

Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted Gwaine to come out of the tent or not. He had noticed his friends discomfort with the planning, mostly caused by the rapid fire spell planning. Merlin preferred to learn a spell but if all else failed he knew his magic would react to the situation. So he had decided to talk to Gwaine instead of joining the meeting.

A few of the kids were playing near the tent as he came out they ran towards him.

"Lord Emrys! Can you make one of your animals please?" All the kids looked at Merlin, and he couldn't resist. So that is how Gwaine found the Lord Emrys, playing with a golden dragon, dog, cat, and of course the children. When Gwaine came towards them, the golden cat ran and jumped into the knights arms. Gwaine dropped it when he realized it was just light, and had no weight.

"Alright kids, I need to speak with this knight. I can let the animals come and play for a bit if you want." Merlin grinned at the hearty chorus of yeses that sounded around him. "Okay go play!"

"You made those creatures?" Gwaine's voice didn't waver for the first time since coming to the druid camp, which made Merlin glad, Gwaine was getting used to some magic. Even though six months ago he had said he knew sorcerers, Merlin doubted he had actually seen any magic preformed.

"It is a simple spell." Merlin cupped his hand and whispered into it, eyes flaring gold, opening his hand to reveal a perfect butterfly. "It takes more effort to make it appear real, so I usually leave it gold. The kids don't mind." He waved the butterfly off and watched as it began fluttering around the small clearing.

Gwaine spoke softly, "Why are you helping us, my lord?"

Merlin tried not to smile at his friend calling _Him_, lord. Merlin looked at the camp.

"You see all these people, Sir Knight? They are my, well not subjects, but they look to me and I care about them. You have sworn to defend your King Arthur and the people of Camelot. These people are also members of Camelot, yet are not accepted because of the evil that can be done with their powers. Morgana and others of her type have done their best to shake Camelot down. I have protected, and will continue to protect, the land because I believe in a fair land, the right for all to not be afraid to show their face." At this point Merlin subtly tilted his head in the direction of a few druid women laughing and talking around a small fire, all had their hoods up. "It will be several days after you and Abeodan leave before they will feel as though they can bring the hoods down. It has become a way of protecting ourselves. Hiding in the shadows can hurt a person more than you can know. I will work towards a day that hiding isn't necessary."

Merlin watched as Gwaine seemed to take in what he said. Merlin had six months to rethink his decision to protect Arthur, but he knew he had decided when he had drunk the poison years ago; this is what he wanted to do.

"You remind me of my friend." Gwaine finally said. Merlin swallowed, he wasn't ready to reveal who he was yet. Emrys still had a lot to do and Merlin was an outlaw. "He would talk about protecting Arthur from danger. He went into battle without armor and came out safe. Now I know he had magic to protect him."

"Bravery can be shown in many ways." Merlin tried to act the uncaring observer; it was hard to talk about his own life as if he didn't care.

Gwaine went quiet for some time and Merlin was content to simply sit with his friend.

"You said you knew I had no magic. Can you see magic?" Gwaine turned to him, "Can all sorcerers see magic?"

"It is a rare gift. You heard Abeodan say he can feel the thoughts behind the words. I can see magic glimmers sometimes. It is different for every person, I've used it to find some of the children who wander off occasionally." Merlin waved his hand vaguely towards the children running around in the forest.

"You could find someone?" Gwaine suddenly sounded excited, "How far would you have to be? You said everyone's magic is different, could you find a warlock?"

Merlin mentally cursed, he had set himself up for this.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. Yes, Gwaine finds Merlin but he doesn't know it! The next chapter hopefully will come soon, if school will let me have a break. Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have reached 1,000 viewers on this story! Made my day when I realized that! Thanks everyone for reading! **

"_You could find someone?" Gwaine suddenly sounded excited, "How far would you have to be? You said everyone's magic is different, could you find a warlock?"_

_Merlin mentally cursed, he had set himself up for this._

* * *

Merlin scrambled for an excuse, i_t would be easier just to tell him. But I can't Emrys has work to do. _He was saved from answering as Koran came out of the tent.

* * *

Emrys leapt to his feet when Koran came out of the tent. He looked strained, as if the question to find a warlock had upset him.

"The list of spells, my Lord." Koran passed Emrys a sheet of parchment that Gwaine could see was covered in symbols he wasn't able to follow.

"Good, good." Emrys murmured distractedly. "We should leave at first light. Can you help our guests find somewhere to stay until then?"

Koran nodded and Gwaine watched as Emrys walked off muttering at the paper he held.

Gwaine and Abeodan were settled in a small clearing, there were clear a sign of others having been there before, small lean-to's or flattened grass, even a cold campfire.

"You can stay here tonight. Please feel free to look around our camp; but don't stray too far, there is a Camelot Patrol nearby." Koran left soon after that.

Gwaine sat down hard, with the sudden realization of what he was doing. He was in a druid camp. Merlin had magic- that was old news but it took on a new meaning after he had seen some magic preformed. And Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to live had agreed to help the magic hating Camelot.

'I admit to it, Sire, but only to protect Camelot and her citizens.' Merlin's voice echoed in his head. It seems Emrys wouldn't be the first to risk his life for Arthur and Camelot.

Night was falling around Gwaine, he had spent the afternoon searching the camp for Merlin. The druids that were willing to answer always said no, no one knew where his friend was. He finally started back to the clearing Koran had shown them. As he went he picked up firewood to light a fire for the night. When he got closer he realized there was already a fire burning.

"My Lord Emrys." He managed to say once he realized the man at the fire was not Abeodan. Normally Gwaine wouldn't use a Lord's title or even act respectful to a noble, but a powerful sorcerer deserved some respect. At least if Gwaine wanted to keep all his limbs.

"Please, just Emrys. I've been hiding most of my life I'm not used to all the bowing and titles." Emrys smiled up at him, "And SIR Gwaine, that I think you can understand."

Gwaine frowned at the title, "I liked being a commoner- no pressure. I could just go from one tavern to the next and not worry." He dropped the wood he'd collected on top of a considerable stack by the fire. "That's a lot of wood, you collect it yourself?" Trying to imagine the powerful man before him humbling himself to collecting wood.

"No, the druid children love to help." He carefully stirred the pot over the fire. "Would you like some dinner? It's hot."

Gwaine watched as Emrys filled his bowl with practiced motions. He felt as though he knew the man. But that was ridiculous. He shoved the thoughts aside and accepted a bowl.

"Tell me how it tastes, it's a new recipe. A passing druid shared it." Emrys dug in and waited for Gwaine's response.

Gwaine sat down and tasted it, "It is good, reminds me of one my mate made a time or two."

Merlin held his breath. He had forgotten Gwaine's memory for food.

"I was told it is a common peasant dish in some areas of Albion. It is new to me however." The lie slipped out easily, Merlin hoped one day lying to his best friends would be harder, but now it was natural.

Gwaine simply nodded and kept eating, "My friend was a peasant, before he came to Camelot, ended up as the prince's manservant. Saved my life a few times, probably used magic to do it."

"You're still looking for him." Merlin fidgeted in his seat, he was beginning to think it had been a bad idea to come and talk with Gwaine.

Gwaine snorted, "He is my first and best friend, I'm not going to let him live out the rest of his life all alone. Just because Arthur can't get magic is not evil through his thick skull doesn't mean I can't. I trust Merlin."

Merlin watched as Gwaine played with the food. _Emrys, can we be with you?_ He turned towards the voice and saw Fyren and a few friends at the edge of the clearing.

"Do you mind if we have visitors?" Merlin knew Gwaine wouldn't mind the children, but it seemed right to ask, it was something that Emrys would do. He took Gwaine's confused look as a yes and called out to the children. _Come on, it's fine_. Slowly they moved out of the shadows and sat near the fire.

Merlin decided that a mental conversation would not go over very well with Gwaine, so he asked the three boys out loud, "Have you eaten?"

He smiled at the three mute nods he got in return. He knew they had eaten, Koran wouldn't let Fyren leave without eating. _Emrys, my father wants you to know Abeodan will not be joining you tonight, he has found someone he knew from years ago and is staying with him. _

"Fyren, please speak out loud. It is rather rude to not include the knight in our conversation." Merlin turned a stern eye to the young boy. All three of the boys were staring at Gwaine with a mixture of awe and fear; it was very similar to how they had viewed Merlin when he was new.

Gwaine turned sharply when Merlin said out loud. "He was talking to you? Inside your head, just like you did with me?"

"Many druids can speak mind to mind, yes. Fyren is lucky to have the ability."

Gwaine went silent for some time. Merlin knew it was hard to get used to the magic and felt the sense of pride that his friend was willing to learn.

"Emrys," the littlest boy who came with Fyren spoke quietly. Janiah was his name Merlin remembered. "Fyren said you can make a dragon and you're leaving tomorrow. Can you teach me to do it?"

Merlin didn't look at Gwaine as he responded, "Of course! But we should start with something smaller than a dragon, those are tricky because they are so big."

"But yours is never big!" Fyren turned to Merlin, "It's always so little!"

"It's bigger than my butterflies" Merlin countered quickly, he missed the easy banter he had with Arthur, and Fyren was the only one who would argue with the 'great Emrys'. "Ok, I'll teach you the spell for the butterflies, and if you can do that I'll teach you the dragon one. Is it a deal?"

All three nodded and settled down in front of Merlin.

"Okay start with this, **Nomino aera species creaturae**."

Gwaine watched and listened as Emrys taught the three children a spell. He couldn't understand what was being said but it was interesting to listen anyways. One of the children caught on to what Emrys was saying faster than the rest, the boy shouted several words similar to what Emrys had said followed by, "**Papilio!**" A golden butterfly seemed to leap from the boy's hands and startled he fell backwards off his seat, and Gwaine noticed his eyes slowly faded from gold to brown.

Emrys smiled and helped the boy up, "There is no need to shout, Fyren. The magic will listen even if you whisper."

"I did it! Now will you tell me the one to make a dragon?" He looked pleadingly up at Emrys. Gwaine was starting to realize that while Emrys was powerful he loved this most, taking time to teach a new generation how to entertain the kids around a campfire.

"It starts the same, **Nomino aera species creaturae**, but use **draconem** this time. And Fyren, quieter." Gwaine watched as Emrys mouthed the words along with Fyren, this time the dragon came slowly. It seemed to pour like sand out of the boy's clasped hands, as it hit the ground it took on shape. Then suddenly it was there, walking around the campfire and coming towards Gwaine.

He instinctively grabbed for his sword, Magic is evil the voice that sounded in his head was a mix of Arthur and Uther_, _It must be destroyed. Gwaine shoved the thoughts aside _Merlin had magic. Merlin wasn't evil_. He relaxed as the gold dragon disappeared into the air. He turned back to Emrys and the boys.

"I…I'm still not used to magic." He stuttered, since coming to the druid camp Gwaine's nerves seemed to have messed up his normally carefree speech.

"You are trying, but you are a puzzle sir knight. You serve a king who hates magic and yet you search for a friend who is a magic user. You do not understand magic but were willing to come with a druid to a camp where magic is used freely." Emrys smiled at him. "I think you will do just fine in the coming days. Magic will be used openly in order to save Camelot, and you have taken the first step to welcoming it."

Gwaine wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't dare give a flippant remark, who knew what magic could do to him? He just sat back and watched as Emrys helped the three boys. Correcting their pronouncement of the spell and teaching them how to direct the creatures they created. He was surprised at how peaceful it all seemed, there wasn't any evil intent; just teaching a harmless spell to children for them to play with. Gwaine didn't notice when he fell asleep or the look and smile Emrys sent him when the man noticed.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, I had an idea for a oneshot that I couldn't get rid of. (It's now up on my profile :D )Thanks again for all the Favorites and Follows!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reads this! I have over 70 people following this story! It really brightens my day to see so many people like this! And thank you to Mika271170, who asked for some more Arthur. It really inspired this chapter!**

* * *

Arthur was ignoring the reports on the table, if Morgana truly was attacking then the reports could wait another day or two. He stood by the window he had sent Gwaine and the druid out the day before to find a sorcerer, Emrys. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Guinevere.

"Am I making the right choice Guinevere? I've spent my whole life fighting against sorcerers, and now I'm asking for one to come and save me."

"You really don't have a choice Arthur. We can hope that this Emrys is willing to come and help us, despite our laws against magic. It helps that he is a druid, you promised they would be safe in Camelot, even though they practice magic." She leaned against Arthur and he held her close. He was glad, now more than ever, that she was his wife. He needed her wisdom and kindness if he were to help save his kingdom from another attack.

"I just wish Gwaine would hurry and get here." Arthur glanced out the window at the courtyard again, still empty.

"Give them time, they left midday yesterday to find the local camp. When they found the camp they would have to find Emrys and he could be anywhere in Camelot. You can't expect them to be back in just a few hours." He sighed; she was right. The loud clatter of hooves on cobblestones grabbed their attention.

"It's Gwaine, and he's alone. I'll need to speak with him." Arthur turned to Gwen, she smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I'll round up the council, any news, good or bad, will need to be covered right away." He nodded and raced out of the room, glad he'd found such an understanding queen.

"Gwaine!" Arthur stopped the knight before he got inside the main doors. "Where's the druid? Did you find Emrys?"

Gwaine held up a hand stopping the King's flood of questions. "Emrys agreed to come, he is currently helping about twenty druids along with Abeodan set up camp at the edge of the forest."

Arthur couldn't help feeling surprised, "He really came? He didn't refuse?"

Gwaine shook his head, "He said something about not wanting Morgana to tear down what he had worked so hard to protect."

A cry of alarm from behind them and both turned, swords drawn in seconds, to face the oncoming threat. Gwaine relaxed once he recognized the man approaching on horseback, but Arthur refused to lower his sword. "Who is this?" He hissed at Gwaine.

"It's Emrys." Came the simple reply, and Arthur looked at Gwaine, shock evident in his features. This man was Emrys? Gwaine sighed,"You didn't warn the guards that you were expecting druid help did you?"

Arthur realized this was why they had called out as Emrys approached, the guards would still think druids were a danger. "Ah, no. I've been a bit worried about you leaving and starting a training and patrol because Morgana may attack any day."

Arthur stepped forward as the guards warily approached the man who was staying on his horse. "I came to help, if you insist on being rude I _will_ leave."

Arthur waved the men away, "Forgive them, they did not realize you are a guest here."

The man raised an eyebrow and dismounted. "A guest in Camelot. It's a shame that only under the threat of Morgana is that possible."

As Emrys got closer Arthur thought he recognized the tall man. A druid mark stood out on the pale skin of his jaw, Arthur had never seen a mark in such an obvious place, normally druids hid the mark. The man's voice had a sense of familiarity, but Arthur shook it off, this was the first time he had met the man.

Emrys bowed when he reached Arthur. "My king." His voice held no mockery and Arthur was impressed that such a powerful man would be willing to bow before a king.

"Thank you for coming Emrys. My queen has gathered the council, we should go and meet with them."

Arthur was silent as they walked to the council, Emrys walking a half step behind Arthur. It took all of Arthur's willpower not to rest his hand on his sword, all his instincts screamed that a sorcerer was by him and needed to be destroyed.

"Wait." Emrys broke the silence and hurried to the window. "Those two in the courtyard, they came with me. If it's alright with your highness, they should join the council."

Arthur turned to Gwaine, "Go and get them—"

"No need." Emrys interrupted him, "I'll tell them where to go."

"You'll tell them?" Arthur watched in confusion as the two druids looked at their window nodded and began moving to the castle door.

Gwaine nodded, "I don't understand it, but the druids can talk to you in your head."

"Ah, not all druids can. I can speak to any person, druid or not. Many druids can only contact other druids. Some cannot hear it at all, even if I am the one speaking." Emrys turned from the window. "Leofric and Rheda will be here momentarily."

Arthur realized who Emrys sounded like, the old sorcerer Dragoon. Did all magic users learn to speak in riddles?

"Lord Emrys." The new druids bowed low as they came up on the group. "King Arthur." They bowed again, but Arthur noticed it wasn't as low as before. _And why should they honor him with a low bow? He and his father had done nothing to deserve the respect of sorcerers. _ He thought wirily.

"Well let's get to the council room."

Arthur took a deep breath as he entered the council room; this was going to be one of his most difficult meetings as king. Gwaine showed the two druids to seats set at the edge of the room. The round table had a few empty seats; Arthur led Emrys towards his seat by Gwen, but Emrys walked past the seat reserved for visiting dignitaries and instead he walked towards the final empty chair. Everyone had avoided the chair; there never was any explanation for it. Arthur had sat in it once or twice and always felt a sense of unease and just general wrongness about sitting in the seat. It had remained empty since he had begun using the table for council meetings.

"No one sits in this place?" Emrys stopped at the seat and began idly brushing his hands across the design on the table.

Arthur barely registered the looks his council members gave him as Emrys spoke, he had hoped Guinevere would explain the situation. Maybe she had and they didn't believe her. "It has never been needed." Arthur's reply wasn't strictly true, they had needed the extra chair, but they usually brought one from another room and left the place alone.

"That is not true. It's been needed, you just can't fill this seat." Emrys smiled at Arthur. "Your table, sire, represents equality for all: from the servants to the traders, and this seat is waiting for a magical advisor."

* * *

Merlin smiled, he was really enjoying himself, and Arthur wasn't sure how to treat a sorcerer and so he was being careful. He tapped the table top.

"Have you ever noticed these markings sire?" In front of each seat were intricate designs, some were the same around the entire table. A few were different, and each one was a single druid word. Arthur had let Merlin choose the seating and so Merlin had used the markings when he set it up.

"In the old religion this mark meant magic." He walked around the table to where Arthur sat, carefully he leant forward and traced the design in front of Arthur. "Leader, the same in front of the Queen. This means friend." The mark was in front of the seat for visiting dignitaries.

He carefully walked to where Gaius sat, avoiding looking directly at his mentor, "Healer. And in front of each knight, carved deep into the wood is the word Loyal. These words are vital. Did you not know this when you came together?" He had to feign some ignorance, and he wanted to know if Arthur would mention his name.

"I did not decide the seating, my servant did. He had some magic, he must have understood the pattern." Arthur spoke quietly, and Merlin saw some hope, he hadn't been renamed traitor, or sorcerer and never spoken of. It seemed as Arthur was learning to accept his magic. He nodded and sat in the seat, he felt the spark of magic against his own. He had added the simple spell to the table, it was harmless, at most the person sitting in the chair would be a little upset but there was nothing malicious about it. It had been Merlin's way of protecting magic in the future, and now he was glad he had done it.

"Then we should begin. You have asked for my help against Morgana's impending attack. I have come, along with twenty druids skilled in battle and healing. Another thirty should be coming in the next week. We have set up a camp in the forest." Merlin waited for the council's response, he expected outrage and anger from the majority of the group. He was not disappointed. The older council members were bringing up Uther's policy against druids and magic, younger men were arguing that Emrys could be Morgana's ploy to bring a force near the castle to make it easier to attack.

"Enough." Merlin heard Arthur, but the rest of the council was too loud and were now accusing Emrys of bewitching Arthur. Merlin realized that Leofric and Rheda had come to stand behind him.

"Enough!" Arthur's voice was louder but it still was not enough to get the attention of the arguing nobles. Merlin was beginning to consider a silencing spell when Percival stood.

"ENOUGH! The king would like to speak!" Many of the nobles jumped at the sound of Percival's voice, the quiet man rarely raised his voice, and they began to quiet down.

"Thank you Percival." Arthur stood leaning with his hands on the table, "I will not have our saviors and guests be executed. They have offered to come here to Camelot at great personal risk, by law they could all die for being here." Arthur held up a hand to stall any protests, "And that law is wrong. When Morgana is defeated I will be revoking that law. Along with many of the anti-magic laws we have. I do not think that we can defeat a magical attack without the aid of a sorcerer. I have learned what even a small act of magic can do."

The Lord's erupted again at the Arthur's plan to reinstate magic, Arthur wasn't able to speak over them and Percival looked ready to shout again. Suddenly the hall fell silent as Merlin stood.

"That is better." He had accidently cast the spell that silenced the council. It just angered Merlin that these lords would not listen and accept Arthur. "Now I am quite interested in hearing this small act of magic the king spoke of." Merlin sat back down, ignoring the frightened looks that were being sent his way, the spell was still in effect for any that had spoken against Arthur.

* * *

Gwaine had watched as the council erupted again. Really they should just shut up and listen to the king. As the pompous fools got louder he watched Emrys stand. With a flash of golden eyes, all fell silent. That had caught Gwaine's attention along with the surprised look on Emrys' face. Since Merlin had left Gwaine had asked Gaius to explain magic to him. One thing that he was sure about was sorcerer's needed a spell to do any type of magic. A warlock, like Merlin, could do anything without a spell. Often times it would react to strong emotion Gaius had said.

Emrys hadn't said a spell, and the man looked just as surprised as everyone else when the room fell silent. Gwaine looked at the sorcerer again, he had seemed so familiar when they first met.

"Now I am quite interested in hearing this small act of magic the king spoke of." Emrys's voice broke through Gwaine's thoughts.

"My servant saved my life. He healed me and fought bandits with magic." Arthur looked at Gwen. "Without him I would not be here and to repay him I nearly killed him. He escaped. I am hoping that this repeal on magic will help."

"If you are indeed in such great debt to him as you say, why have you not once said his name." Emrys looked curious. Gwaine looked to Arthur, in the six months since Merlin had left he had not heard the king say his name.

"Merlin, his name is Merlin." Emrys smiled as if this was what he had hoped for. Emrys nodded and suddenly shifted his attention from the king to the council.

"Now that we have listened to the king I think some of the council has changed their minds about sorcery." He waved his hand, and this time Gwaine heard a quiet word being spoken. "It is time we discuss battle plans. Leofric will inform you about the strengths of our battle mages. Rheda, is our expert in healing spells. It shouldn't be too difficult to come to an arrangement on how best to work together." Emrys smiled and Gwaine could swear the man was enjoying himself.

It took most of the afternoon to arrange the plans. It was finally decided that for each patrol of men one battle mage and healer would be sent out with them. When Morgana attacked two sorcerers would accompany any group of soldiers larger than ten. They would enchant swords to pierce armor and fight with fire spells, along with "anything they think of" according to Emrys. The healers would help Gaius during the attack, for which the older man had expressed his gratitude.

It was after the meeting that interested Gwaine. When Arthur had declared it to be finished most of the nobles ran out like frightened mice, a few stayed behind and waited to speak with Arthur. Gaius went straight to Emrys, the druids with Emrys left-Gwaine assumed to tell the others the plan. Gwaine watched in surprise as Gaius pulled Emrys into a tight hug.

"What's this?" He called to the two as he approached them, "You didn't tell me you knew Emrys, Gaius!"

"I did know Emrys, but it has been some time since I have seen him. He was younger then!" Gaius turned to look up at Emrys and smiled.

"It has been too long." Emrys replied with a smile of his own. "We should catch up on our adventures since then."

As Gaius led Emrys out of the hall, Gwaine heard his reply, "I haven't had many since you left me."

Gwaine turned back to look for the king, there was something he needed to tell Arthur, something wasn't quite right about Emrys. He wasn't sure what but he was sure that the king had noticed it too.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again for reading! If there is anything in particular you would like to see PM me or leave a review! I'm open to any suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is for MightyE who asked for some magical training for the knights, as well as oma13 who wanted something powerful. This may not be what you guys were expecting but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Merlin woke up in his bed, reveling in the feel of being home again. He had visited the druid camp the afternoon they arrived in Camelot but he had decided to stay with Gaius. They had talked long into the night and Merlin was able to tell Gaius about the three rogue sorcerers and flock of wyvern he had been able to fight off before they reached Camelot. It had explained why for six months it had been unusually uneventful, Merlin defeated everything before it reached the city. Gaius had told Merlin about the events of Camelot and how much everyone, including Arthur seemed to miss him.

Merlin glanced out the window and realized with shock how late it was. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out of his room, "Gaius, how could you have let me slee-" Merlin stopped midsentence when he realized, who exactly was in Gaius's chambers. The King and Leon were sitting at Gaius's table with a full meal laid out, some of it had obviously been set aside for him.

"Emrys. Good morning." Gaius stood and bowed to him slightly. Leon and Arthur rose as well, Leon nodded respectfully and Arthur just watched him. "We have breakfast here for you, and the king would like to speak to you as well."

Merlin slid into his seat and started to eat, he did his best to look as regal as he could, it was a bit hard considering he was starving. He quickly ate most of what had been set aside as the others ate in silence. He glanced at Gaius, his mentor was smiling, Arthur and Leon were both fidgeting and were obviously nervous. Merlin decided to give them some help.

"You wished to speak with me Sire?" He turned towards Arthur and resisted the urge to grin, Arthur had jumped when he had started speaking and had nearly dropped his goblet on his shirt down his front.

"Yes, we were thinking…" Arthur trailed off suddenly, then began again. "We were thinking because we are fighting a druid army we should have some training."

"We will need to know how best to attack a sorcerer. As well as how to work with a sorcerer on our side, we will be sending out a battle mage with every patrol. It would be best if they knew how to work with men." Leon added. Merlin suddenly felt very proud of the two men in front of him, they had been influenced the longest by Uther's hatred for magic, and yet they had come to him (well, Emrys) to learn how to fight with and against magic.

"That is an excellent idea. You begin training in an hour correct?" When the King nodded he continued. "I will meet you at your training field with the druids. You will need an army to practice against and it is high time you meet your defenders."

He stood and left before either man could respond, and he couldn't help but grin, this was possibly going to be the best training ever.

* * *

Gwaine watched as Emrys led the druids onto the practice field. He knew Arthur had asked him to help train the knights against Morgana's magical army. He noticed sadly that some of the druids kept their hoods up, even under the king's protection they felt the need to hide. He noticed Arthur was waving him over and hurried to join the king.

"We will be using a tactic similar to before, when-" At this Arthur stopped for a breath before continuing. "When Merlin would go on patrol and we would guard him." Gwaine and the knights nodded they had done it before. As they began organizing the patrols Emrys was bringing a druid forward to each group. Gwaine watched as the man laughed and smiled and listened to the introductions of both sides. Emrys truly cared, not just about his own people but also the knights. Soon each practice group of four had a druid in the center, there were still plenty of druids and Emrys facing them.

"Sire." Emrys's voice rang out. "We will be the attacking army. You must listen to the druid in each group. They know their own strengths and will best be able to help and suggest attack methods."

Arthur nodded and began moving among his knights correcting stances and listening to some of the advice the druids were giving. Gwaine listened to the druid in his group, it was the man Leofric from the council chamber the day before. Leofric was best at a cutting spell, but was adept at shields and if needed could light fires. Gwaine grinned, working with a sorcerer would be fun, it would be much easier to fight. Suddenly Emrys and the remaining druids were attacking, there was a flash of light and a shimmer appeared in front of the patrol. The knights all froze at the display of magic, no one moved. Then Arthur was yelling for the knights to move, and they began to rush forward. Gwaine lost track of the rest of the practice, he was busy following Leofric's directions about how best to move in for an attack as they came across a new sorcerer. The magic was disorienting and he found himself more than once stopped in the middle of the field watching the lights and flashes.

After the knights had defeated the 'attacking' army Arthur demanded to speak with Emrys, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan.

"Emrys! How dare you attack my knights without a warning? Using magic on us?" Gwaine was surprised at the amount of venom in Arthur's voice.

"I gave you the same warning Morgana will give you. There was no danger from any of the spells. The druids that attacked used nothing but light spells. It created an illusion of light or an attack but no danger. The druids defending you did the same, except for the shield, that was real." Emrys was calm in the face of Arthur's rage and Gwaine was impressed, not many stood against Arthur.

"I saw no danger in it Arthur." Leon was always level headed.

"If anything we needed that," Elyan spoke up, "Many of us froze at the magic. The knights will need to be accustomed to the lights and shielding spells."

"I agree with Elyan. I froze up myself a few times. Got distracted by the lights." Gwaine gave a wry grin. He was pleased to see that Arthur seemed to calm down at the logic presented by the knights.

Suddenly Arthur turned to Emrys "If we are to treat this as if Morgana were to attack we will need to practice an attack on Morgana. You are the only one near her power if I understand this correctly. Will you allow us all, druids and knights to attack you as such? Just you no others?"

Emrys closed his eyes, and Gwaine was suddenly curious; would Emrys be able to fight off twenty druids and one hundred knights at the same time? "You are not asking for a battle with flashes of light. If we do this there will be actual spells, I will do my best not harm you but a spell may go awry."

Arthur nodded, "I understand that. I think it would be best to practice such an attack."

Emrys bowed and Gwaine thought he saw a look of pain in the man's eyes, surely it would not be a problem to do an attack like this? Gwaine watched Emrys walk back towards the waiting druids. He turned back to Arthur, "Are you sure you want your ally to be attacked by his own men? It doesn't seem like the wisest decision Arthur, even if it is just in practice."

Arthur just nodded again, "We need the practice." He turned back to inform the knights of the new objective.

* * *

Arthur wanted to see just how powerful this Emrys was. It was always good to know the strengths of your allies, and Emrys, as much as Arthur was uncertain about it; was an ally. He quickly explained the drill to the men and ignored the protests and shocked looks he got. He turned to Emrys, about to tell the man he was ready and found that Emrys and another druid seemed to be having an intense staring contest.

Abruptly Emrys spoke aloud, "Leofric, I am capable of doing this. The king has asked for a show of strength and I have to agree, it's right." The man, who Arthur assumed was Leofric, bowed and moved to stand with Arthur's patrol. "I am ready, Sire."

Arthur swallowed, suddenly his idea did not seem to be such a great one. He had the advantage in numbers and he was to attack just one man, the greatest sorcerer to ever live.

"Charge!" He announced and his men, with the druids began the rush towards Emrys. Time seemed to slow as they neared the man. Arthur heard a string of foreign words, watched as Emrys's eyes flashed gold, and then he stopped. He pushed forward, it was as if there was a wall in front of him. He slashed at it with his sword and it slid to the side.

Emrys looked at him, "It is a simple spell that I have used actually. None of your soldiers can move forward now. I only have to deal with the druids. I thought you might appreciate if you could see the magic strength you have."

Arthur watched as the druids moved from behind the shield of soldiers, as they approached the invisible wall they moved very slowly as if walking against a strong wind. He heard a shout to his left and could see a ball of fire move towards Emrys, who spoke a word and waved it away casually.

"Understand that Morgana would never do this, she would incapacitate them first. She may even leave the druid's in her army to fight." Emrys's statement was followed with more words Arthur didn't follow and then the druids were arranged around Emrys in a semi-circle. Arthur vaguely noticed that they left a gap where the knights were, so they could watch. The druids were rapidly saying spells, each trying to land a blow on their leader. None came close. Arthur watched in amazement as each spell was blocked with a shield, another word, or a different spell. All of a sudden Emrys started laughing, and began sending spells back not merely countering the attacks. Within seconds he had stopped every attack against him.

"King Arthur, I must say, thank you! I have never found the need to use my power in such a way. I have spent my life hiding and learning spells, I rarely get to use them. But this…. I understand now why knights love to train, this is thrilling." He grinned. With a string of words all the knights suddenly lurched forward, as the wall vanished. Arthur watched as the twenty druids around Emrys bowed to their Lord who had easily defeated them.

Gwaine all of a sudden appeared at his shoulder, "Alright I'll listen to you now Gwaine. You said yesterday that something is not right about Emrys and I brushed it off. I am starting to think you are right. Come talk to me after lunch."

* * *

Merlin didn't know what had come over him. It had seemed harmless at the start, when it was just to show the knights how to fight with and against magic. Then Arthur, acting the prattish king had decided they should practice against 'Morgana' and Merlin had fit the bill. But it had felt so wonderful to let his powers go and just use them openly in Camelot for the first time, that he had asked the druids to attack him. Not to hold anything back and to see what would happen.

He meant every word when he had turned to his friends and announced his gratitude, _"King Arthur, I must say, thank you! I have never found the need to use my power in such a way. I have spent my life hiding and learning spells, I rarely get to use them. But this…. I understand now why knights love to train, this is thrilling."_

But now as he headed back to Gaius's chambers he felt guilty. He had blatantly used, and dare he say it overused, his powers when he had promised himself he would only ever use it to help Arthur. He tried to reason that he had done it to help Arthur, he needed to know the dangers and help that magic offered. He sighed, things were getting even more complicated.

* * *

**Okay so really sorry that Gwaine and Arthur didn't get to talk yet. Next chapter they will talk. Feel free to suggest anything, I love it if you can't tell yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE! I have reached over 100 follows and over 50 reviews on this story! WOW! It is a lot more than I was expecting on this!**

* * *

Arthur watched as, with a wink and a smile Gwaine convinced the serving girl to bring up a second lunch.

"I thought I told you we would talk after lunch?" Arthur questioned as he gently slapped Gwaine's hand from the apple that had come with his meal.

"I'm not about to pass up a free meal." Arthur frowned as Gwaine sat down and put his feet on the table. "Besides I know you like to talk when you eat, Merlin complained about it often enough."

Arthur ignored the mention of his once manservant, he may be welcoming magic but it still hurt that his _friend_ had lied to him for years.

"Gwaine what exactly did you want to talk about? You mentioned Emrys?" Arthur watched the knight, it had been a difficult six months for the two of them. Any conversation had been strained and they had kept their distance from each other. It made Gwaine's request to talk to him unusual and Arthur was finally ready to listen.

"Something is up with Emrys." Gwaine leaned forward, "More than he has magic, but how he uses it."

"What do you mean how he uses it? Surely he uses it like any sorcerer would." Gwaine leapt to his feet and began pacing.

"That is just it. I've asked Gaius about magic, you need a spell to do anything. But the other day in the council room when he shut everyone up, he didn't use a spell."

"You must have missed the spell. It was really loud—" Gwaine cut Arthur off.

"You didn't see the look on his face, He was just as surprised as everyone else." Gwaine suddenly stopped, "Only a warlock can do magic without a spell."

"He's a powerful sorcerer surely a few spells can be done without words." Arthur still didn't understand magic, Gwaine was quickly becoming the most knowledgeable after Gaius and Mer—he quickly quieted the thought.

But Arthur's statement seemed to remind the knight of something else that was off about the man.

"I asked him to try and find Merlin. He didn't seem to want to." Gwaine spoke softly, yet Arthur heard, he turned sharply. It was the second time _His_ name had been mentioned in the short time Gwaine had been talking. The man who had said he only wanted to protect Arthur and Camelot. Arthur shoved the guilt he felt aside, instead focusing again on the conversation.

"He seems willing to help Camelot though, and for that I am grateful."

* * *

_I know only one other who was willing to do the same._ Gwaine mused, letting the conversation die as they both picked at their food. Gwaine had vaguely realized the girl, Sara, had brought it to him.

"Did you know he is staying with Gaius?" Arthur suddenly asked, startling Gwaine from his thoughts.

"I knew that they knew each other. It must have been years ago; Gaius mentioned Emrys being younger then." Gaius had said something else that had caught Gwaine's attention, something about fewer adventures since Emrys had left. But Gwaine couldn't believe that, the only time he had heard of it being quiet in Camelot was the past few months. Nothing magical or out of the ordinary had attacked the city since Merlin had left. Gwaine wouldn't be surprised if Merlin was still out there protecting the city, he had promised to be there when they needed him.

"Did he seem familiar to you?" Arthur was watching Gwaine with an odd look on his face, Gwaine realized he was talking a lot less then he usually would.

Gwaine nodded, "I thought I knew him when he first started speaking. There just seems something so natural about being around him."

"It feels like Emrys is supposed to be here. Like something that has been missing is now in place." Gwaine understood what Arthur meant; he had felt the same feeling of missing since Merlin had left but now…All of a sudden it clicked for Gwaine. He understood the bigger things first; the attacks had stopped reaching Camelot after Merlin had left, the promise to always protect Camelot, Emrys worried about Morgana tearing down what he protected, warlock's being the only ones who could do magic without spells. Then the little things about Emrys clicked into place; the familiar meal out in the forest, the way he seemed to shy away from attacking the knights even in practice, the bow when he met Arthur, the voice that made him jump with the sense of familiarity every time the man spoke, the grin that Gwaine had seen as he helped the children with magic, and then how familiar he had seemed when he first met. Emrys was Merlin.

Distantly Gwaine heard Arthur calling to him, he realized he had sat down in the middle of the room. He quickly reached a conclusion; Merlin was Emrys and Arthur couldn't know. He flashed Arthur an easy grin, scrambling for an excuse for his sudden behavior.

"I think Percival knocked me on the head harder than we thought. It had felt like a glancing blow during training, I better get to Gaius if I'm getting dizzy though." Gwaine lied smoothly, he knew that Emrys, no not Emrys—Merlin would be with Gaius.

"You should have gone to Gaius right away! Morgana could attack any minute and I can't afford for any of my knights to be injured." Arthur was helping Gwaine to his feet and helping him to the door.

"I never knew you cared so much, Princess." Gwaine couldn't help the taunt; it had been too long since he had provoked his king.

"I need you in fighting shape to face this threat Sir Gwaine." Arthur sighed not rising to the bait. "Just get to Gaius and have him look over you."

Gwaine accepted the dismissal and took off towards the physician's chambers, but he was looking for another person.

Gwaine decided that a subtle approach wouldn't work, Emrys-Merlin would just talk himself out of any situation. Gwaine grinned he had the perfect plan.

"Merlin!" He shouted as he came bursting through Gaius's doors. Looking around the room he realized that only Gaius was in the room. So it must not have been a perfect plan.

Gaius turned to Gwaine with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been drinking again Sir Gwaine?" It had happened before; Gwaine had drank more than usual and decided that the best way to find Merlin was to burst into every room in the castle yelling for him. It was right after Arthur had canceled the patrol, Gaius and Percival had managed to calm him down before Arthur had found out and locked him up for the night.

"I haven't been drinking. I need to speak with Emrys." Gwaine headed towards the back room, where Merlin had lived and had returned to now that he was back.

"Emrys is out in the forest with the druids today, the other fighters have arrived and he is helping them to settle in." Gaius's words stopped Gwaine, Emrys-Merlin wasn't here.

He spun and looked at a confused Gaius, "How long have you known Emrys?"

Gaius moved back to his bench and kept working on his latest project as he spoke, "I met him as a young man. He didn't have much control over his magic then, but he grew into the responsibility."

"You said the first day that you haven't had many adventures since he left." Gwaine was beginning to feel the first sense of doubt. Merlin couldn't be Emrys, because Emrys was an all-powerful sorcerer who was meant to work with the once and future king.

"I haven't, things have gotten quieter." Gaius shrugged and Gwaine couldn't help but think that he was avoiding something.

Gwaine snorted, "The last time it was quiet in Camelot was the past six months, after Merlin left. I think he's been protecting us as Emrys. Is Merlin really that powerful?"

"Merlin's magic was used for simpler things." Gaius didn't look at Gwaine. The sentence didn't make sense to Gwaine; killing Nimueh was an easy thing? Or all the times that Merlin claimed to have saved Arthur's sorry hide? Merlin had not used magic for simple things; he had protected Arthur from danger. Then Gwaine thought how humble Merlin always acted, he never tried to gain attention-even if it was deserved. Merlin would use his magic for simpler things, but the name Emrys was mentioned in prophesies. It was large and powerful and…the perfect disguise for a manservant.

"Thank you Gaius for answering my questions. I need to leave now, my patrol begins soon." Gwaine left but had no intention of going on a patrol he was going to find Emrys-Merlin and find out the truth.

Gwaine tried not to let his nervousness show as he approached the druid camp, his smile widened as he realized that Abeodan was the unofficial sentry for the camp. This was one druid who Gwaine felt fairly comfortable with after he had saved the man's life. "Abeodan! I need to speak with Emrys, where can I find him?"

"Sir Knight." Abeodan attempted a bow but Gwaine quickly stopped him.

"Please, Gwaine is fine. I never liked the title."

Abeodan smiled, "Emrys has gone to the clearing beyond the grove of trees there." Abeodan pointed to the grove to the north of the camp. "He should be back soon if you would like to wait."

"Nah, I never was one for waiting. I think I'll go and find him myself."

It wasn't hard for Gwaine to find the clearing, but what was in the clearing made him stop. Standing in the center was Emrys talking to the, supposedly dead, dragon.

* * *

Merlin sighed Kilgharrah was being just as cryptic as usual. "I really would appreciate it if you spoke clearly for once!" He called up to the dragon.

"Destiny is not easy to unravel, young warlock. Why should I speak clear when fate does not?" Merlin grinned at Kilgharrah's answer; he and the dragon enjoyed the clever riddles. When Merlin had needed a break from his chores he would come out and share riddles with the dragon, of course he never stumped the dragon. "Now you must return to destiny, I will return when the battle begins; it is coming faster than you may think."

With a mighty sweep of his wings Kilgharrah leapt into the air. Merlin groaned, Kilgharrah always had to have the final word in their conversations. He lay in the grass in the center of the clearing, not willing to go back and be bowed to. It was exhausting work to act the proper Lord, it had been even harder in Camelot. He let a smile creep on his face as he thought of the night before, Arthur had asked Emrys to join him and several other Lords for the evening meal. It had felt strange to be sitting at the table not standing behind Arthur with a jug. Arthur referred to him as Lord Emrys and the other Lord's had followed Arthur's example, so Merlin had found himself being glared at and complemented the entire evening from the various men.

Merlin stiffened suddenly, someone was watching him. He leapt to his feet, a spark glinting in his hand.

"I will only warn you once, come out where I can see you." Merlin raised his voice, all signs of the carefree man he had been moments ago were gone.

Merlin wasn't sure who he was expecting to come out of the forest, but Gwaine was not it.

"Sir Gwaine? What are you doing out here?" Merlin closed his hand around the spark in his hand. Gwaine looked slightly shocked, and Merlin realized that Gwaine had probably seen Kilgharrah.

"Merlin, how did you get the dragon to talk to you? I mean, I came out here to talk to you, but you were talking to a _dragon_." Merlin jumped Gwaine had called him by his real name.

"Merlin? Isn't that the servant who left?" Merlin was covering quickly, but if Gwaine knew and then he wasn't going to let Merlin slip away again.

"You told me yourself that you are a warlock, the dragon just called you a warlock, and Gaius said that warlock's are really, really rare." Gwaine grinned at Merlin, and Merlin couldn't help but grin back. "I'm glad you are home Merlin."

"Me too." Merlin had known that coming to Camelot would be difficult under disguise, but now that Gaius and Gwaine knew he could handle it, he could just be Merlin around them.

Suddenly Gwaine turned to Merlin, "The princess has no idea who you are."

Merlin grimaced, "He can't know Gwaine, and I have to stay hidden in plain sight. He stopped looking for me months ago and I think if Arthur were to find out that I have been lying to him again, he really will kill me."

"Well now you can fill me in on the past six months, and I'll tell you how boring it was with Arthur." Gwaine swung an arm around Merlin, and Merlin felt a sudden warmth in his chest-Gwaine wasn't upset, he had accepted him as Emrys.

* * *

**Long A/N Okay, I wanted to talk about a guest reviewer who said this "Emrys bowed when he reached Arthur. "My king."Merlin would not do that; he is the King of magic, so equal to Arthur. " I think that Merlin will always bow to Arthur, not when Arthur acts like a prat, but when he earns the respect Merlin will show him it. Plus Arthur is going way out of his comfort zone to ask for Magical help! It would put Arthur at ease a bit to have a powerful sorcerer show him respect in such a way. **

**Alright I'm done sorry. :D Thanks again to all who read, review, ****favorite, and follow! If you have something that you would like to see let me know I'll probably work it in somewhere!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this story is a bit later than normal, I got a bit of writer's block and the story just kinda stopped, but I worked it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a bit of a filler but there is some important things here too! Thanks again to everyone who reads, reviews, and follows this! It really makes my day!**

* * *

The next morning passed uneventfully. Arthur spent the first part training with the druids against Emrys, who refused to perform any magic stronger than the shield or light spells.

Arthur couldn't believe it when he saw Gwaine was now friends with Emrys. Something had happened after they had eaten. Gwaine had lied through his teeth to get out of the chambers. They had been discussing Emrys, but Arthur had felt like they were discussing Merlin. Arthur had told Merlin to run when they spoke in the dungeon that night so long ago. Arthur had told him but didn't expect the idiot to listen. Especially after his declaration of always protecting Camelot, but then he vanished.

Then Arthur had to hunt his friend down. He knew it would be pointless Merlin had warned him the last time they spoke; he wouldn't be found, not until magic was legal or he was needed to save Camelot.

He called the patrols off and kept up the façade that Merlin was a traitor and slowly he and Guinevere began relaxing the laws. No one knew that they were rewriting the magic laws or overturning them entirely. It took much longer than he wanted. Months passed and there were no magical attacks on Camelot, for which Arthur was immensely grateful for and yet greatly disappointed.

Now Emrys was here and at first Gwaine had told Arthur that something was wrong. Not even a day later and Gwaine was cracking jokes with the man, granted Emrys did not always laugh at them. Arthur felt out of the loop, so he did the only sensible thing; he cornered Gwaine.

"Gwaine. What happened yesterday? You acted as if you didn't like Emrys, and today you are best friends with him." Arthur had pulled Gwaine aside after the morning training.

Gwaine flashed him a grin that Arthur ignored. "There is something magical about him." Was the knight's cheeky response.

Arthur gave the knight a pointed look, "I thought that was what bothered you yesterday."

"I got over it." The man said with a shrug. Then suddenly he turned serious, "We should be showing a united front. By a knight being friends with Emrys we show we trust them. We have asked for magical help but we remain aloof. Aside from the sorcerer assigned to each patrol no one talks to the druids. You are no better than the knights. Have you spoken to Emrys outside of the council or training? Who knows maybe you could be friends, an unlikely pair of friends but possible."

Arthur realized that Gwaine was right, and told him so, ignoring the way Gwaine dramatically gasped at the statement. "We'll have to get to know them. Let the knights of the round table know, we head out in an hour."

"Wait, head out where?" Gwaine gave Arthur a strange look.

"We will spend the afternoon with the druids." Arthur nodded decisively at the plan and left Gwaine standing in the hall.

* * *

Gwaine stared after Arthur until he realized what problems having Arthur and knights showing up at a druid camp could cause. He hurried towards Gaius's chambers knowing Emrys-Merlin had been headed that direction after training.

"_M_rys!" Gwaine remembered at the last second to not use Merlin's name, but it made for a very odd emphasis Emrys.

"Gwaine, what's the matter? Is it Arthur?" Gwaine turned to Emrys-Merlin, _I have got to pick one name, and this double name thing is driving me crazy._ "Yes, Arthur's decided to be friendly. All the Round Table knights are going to spend the afternoon at the druid camp."

"Really?" Emrys said, _this man in front of me is definitely Emrys, at least until he gets rid of the druid tattoo._ "Well our afternoon should be interesting then."

Gwaine looked incredulously at Emrys, "You want him to come? Won't he find out who you are?"

"I'm known as Emrys at the camp, remember?" Emrys turned back to the bench where he was mixing a potion. "Only three people know who I really am; you, Gaius, and the druid chieftain Koran. Oh and Kilgharrah I suppose."

Gwaine watched as Emrys compared a potion to a drawing in a book in front of him. "What are you going to do at the camp?"

"Hmm?" Emrys looked up seemingly lost in thought. "Oh, probably the same thing as when you came, except the youngest at the camp is a boy of eighteen summers, so no playing with the children."

"Well glad you got a plan. I'm going to get the knights, 'fore princess is hollering for me."

Gwaine left as Emrys mumbled something under his breath about a prat. Gwaine grinned, it was still Merlin behind the age lines, blond hair, and druid mark.

As the knights and Emrys rode into the druid camp it went quiet. Emrys dropped his hood as he rode in, grinning all the while. Gwaine grinned in return, he had sorely missed the bright smile, but there was something guarded about it now.

Leofric was the druid that approached first, after bowing low to Emrys. Gwaine laughed quietly at the flustered look Emrys had; always the servant, he didn't like to be the center of attention.

Gwaine ignored the introductions and instead looked around the camp. It had been set up much like the last one, with lean-to's and small tents around fires. Gwaine could see druids throughout the camp, a little less than half had kept their hoods up.

"And the knight who looks like an idiot is Gwaine." Arthur's dry tone broke through his thoughts.

"I think you're the idiot. I've met these magic users when I first met Emrys." Gwaine shot the insult at the king and grinned at the glare he got in return. "I had one of the best meals I have ever eaten in their camp."

"Then you can pair up and show some of the knights around? Percival, you go with him, Leofric has offered to be your guide. Leon, Elyan and I will remain with Emrys." Gwaine quickly dismounted and headed towards the druid who gave him a suspicious look and led them further into the camp.

* * *

Arthur watched as Emrys lit the fire, the words of the old religion still sparked a sense of unease, even after all the training and spending an afternoon at the camp. After Arthur had split up the knights they had wandered around the camp. Emrys had been very kind to all they met and had introduced the knights to everyone, but he could tell some were avoided; usually the ones who had left their hoods up.

Occasionally there would be a flash of gold, a whispered word, and then something magical would happen. Arthur was particularly impressed when a druid and Emrys moved a boulder that had fallen from the cliff further from camp. Sometimes a druid would begin a spell and quickly cut it off when they noticed the knights or Arthur. Emrys would laugh and go to talk with the person, sometimes performing the spell himself.

Arthur turned his mind back to the present, Emrys was talking with the knights and had left Arthur by the fire with another druid.

"Rheda, correct?" Arthur vaguely remembered meeting the woman at the first council meeting. _She does healing spells,_ he remembered.

"Yes, Sire." She had a quiet voice, and she seemed nice enough. Arthur decided to ask her the questions that had been bothering him all afternoon.

"Is Emrys a good leader?" Arthur felt like Emrys genuinely cared about his people, but he wanted to hear it from the druid herself.

"Yes, he has only been with us for a few months, but he is doing very well." Arthur turned to her in surprise.

"Why has he not led you longer? He is older than I, and I'm king. It must not be age that has stopped him."

She smiled at the king's interest, "He has lived most of his life away from the druids. He fled from his former life a year ago, fled from the place he had called home. No one is sure where that was, but he came into the camp a few months back."

Arthur went quiet, Emrys had to flee just like Merlin had. "Hopefully after Morgana has been taken care of, I can change the laws. It's my plan anyways. Too many of your people have been hurt by mine and my father's twisted views. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you."

* * *

Merlin laughed as each of the knights tried to say the words, Percival was the best at the pronunciation but lacked the power.

"It's a simple spell!" He said with a grin, "The first one the children are taught!"

He focused on the pile of wood near him "**Forbearnan firgenholt**" The flames began climbing the wood almost immediately.

"For-barn-en Finger-hold" Gwaine's attempt was hilarious and Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "It's faster with flint anyways," was the knight's grumpy response.

"It was your idea Gwaine." Elyan said trying to hide his own laugh, he had tried the spell and after several attempts had stopped when nothing had happened.

"Yes, you said something about surprising the enemy with your skill." Leon added, he hadn't tried to use the spell and Merlin hadn't forced it. Leon had spent years as a knight under Uther and now that Arthur's stance on magic was changing Leon was learning to accept magic as well.

As the conversation became more teasing Merlin looked around. He was happier than he could remember being in a long time. Arthur had accepted magic and was even talking to Rheda. The knights, his friends, were sitting with him in a druid camp and they weren't scared. He felt peaceful, Merlin knew that Morgana could attack any minute but he would always remember this afternoon.

"Thank you Emrys." Merlin jumped when he realized Arthur was right in front of him and talking to him. "It has been an enjoyable afternoon, but we must return to the castle. Perhaps we could to this again."

Merlin grinned at the king, "Of course, Sire. It was a pleasure to show you the good in magic."

Merlin watched as Arthur and the knights rode off, Gwaine with an over-exaggerated wink, and grinned, it seemed his luck was finally turning around.

* * *

**A/N again, so yeah a bit shorter than usual, but next chapter should make up for it. I go on break from school so that should give me more time to write. You won't have to wait too long for the next one. Any guesses on what will happen? Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here we go the next chapter! I want to mention that my friend Nishaya, has published a one-shot that she wrote based off my story. She and another friend wanted my characters to visit the tavern, when I refused they wrote it themselves. So go and check it out it is pretty good, ****Emrys and Gwaine visit the tavern****.**

* * *

_EMRYS! _Merlin woke to a call in his mind, it was one of many druids that had offered to act as a sentry by camping at various distances away from Camelot. _Morgana will arrive in about two hours, she just passed by with her army._

Groaning Merlin mentally thanked the druid and warned him to stay away from the army. It was still dark as he emerged from his tent, Morgana would arrive shortly after dawn, if she wasn't slowed down by her army.

Merlin quickly woke the camp with his news.

"Leofric, bring the battling sorcerers to the walls, Rheda lead the healers to the infirmary. I am going to warn the king." Merlin galloped off on his horse, not waiting for their reply.

* * *

Arthur woke abruptly to the sound of the warning bells, and the pounding on his door was obvious after that.

"Leon! Are we under attack?" Arthur had opened his door to reveal his out of breath knight.

"Not yet sire. Emrys just arrived with the warning-she'll be here at dawn."

Arthur watched as the first light of dawn began to appear. The past two hours had been organized chaos. Due to the warning of the druid Abeodan preparations had already begun, when Emrys arrived things had only improved.

Arthur glanced to his left at his knights, the men who had pledged an oath to protect him and Camelot. To his right was Emrys, it seemed fitting the man was there—and yet it wasn't who Arthur wanted to see. _You chased your friend off yourself._ He reminded himself. _Merlin would be here if you'd only listened._

He strained his eyes to see anything emerging from the silent woods. He jumped when he saw a flicker of motion from the corner of his eye, only to realize that Emrys had leaned forward against the battlements.

"She'll attack suddenly." Emrys' voice was quiet but it carried across the wall. "She'll have the army set up before giving the sign to attack. Morgana will come with the men. Her goal will be to find you, Arthur, but it won't stop her from destroying anything and everything in her path here."

Arthur turned towards the man, who was risking so much to help Arthur's people—a people that had chased him from his home. "But she won't know about the druids in our army—nor the fact we have asked you for help."

Emrys tipped his headed as he agreed.

"She'll be in for a surprise." Came Gwaine's voice from further down the wall, and everyone smiled. Yes, Morgana was attacking; but they were ready.

* * *

Gwaine watched as the army came out of the forest. Morgana led a mix of warriors and sorcerers, druids, nomads, and bandits. It seemed she had collected anyone with a grudge against Camelot. Gwaine heard Emrys whisper a phrase and saw the flash of gold that meant he was performing magic.

"Morgana!" Emrys' voice echoed across the castle grounds, "I give you and your army one chance; I, Emrys am protecting this land. I am protecting the Once and Future King. If you want to retreat I suggest you do so now."

Gwaine was surprised to see how many heeded the warning. Druids seemed to melt into the trees, and a few groups of warriors sheathed their weapons. Then Morgana was screaming at her troops to attack. At the sight of the reluctant men and women, she launched a fire ball at the walls.

Gwaine distantly heard a shout from the lower town and saw a golden shield stop the projectile from going further.

"Sire, we need to get you off the wall, it is an easy target for Morgana." Leon's voice came through the first sounds of battle, as calm and reasonable as ever.

"Agreed, we'll head towards the lower town. She'll be attempting to break through the main gate." Arthur rushed past with Emrys following. Gwaine gave him a lazy smile and was pleased when he got one in return.

"I'll run ahead with Gwaine, to assess the damage and support the front lines." Gwaine glanced at Percival and nodded, they had done the same thing in other attacks, working as a team. They ran ahead of the others and quickly reached the gate.

Three druids stood facing the door a circle of knights behind them. Although the doors shook and clamored they stood firm.

"They're holding them out." Gwaine stopped, surprised at how well the sorcerer's were doing.

"I think they are very powerful. We just never knew it when they were practicing with light spells." Percival grimaced, "They won't hold them out for much longer."

Gwaine saw that the big knight was right, the three druids were beginning to sway and the wood on the gate was groaning ominously.

Gwaine grabbed the nearest man, "When the gates fall, you and three others will care for the druids. They will be magically and physically drained, protect them. Understood?"

The man nodded and pulled three others from the group to tell them, it was not a moment too soon as the doors shattered with a resounding crack. Pieces flew everywhere and Gwaine ducked to avoid a large sliver that hurtled. Gwaine saw a few shields flicker to life and sighed with relief, there were some druids in the crowd of fighters. Then Gwaine saw who had blasted the door away and groaned, Morgana stood there.

"Attack!" Percival yelled and with a cry of his own, Gwaine rushed forward to meet the descending horde.

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur as they hurried to the front gate, he knew it had yet to fall. Jaylin had been in contact with him for several minutes, she and two others were holding the door against mundane and magical force. He heard the crack of wood breaking under pressure, then a despaired cry echoed in his mind.

_No! Emrys, Morgana is within the wall._ He felt Jaylin and the other two collapse.

"Sire Morgana has breached the outer wall. She's within the lower city." Arthur gave Merlin an odd look before he nodded, finally remembering he was talking to a sorcerer.

"We can only hold her off for so long, the fighting will destroy the lower town." Arthur's words were confirmed as with a reverberating crash, part of the wall collapsed, sending plumes of dust and debris into the air. "We need to push her out to the flat land outside the castle walls."

Merlin nodded, "It will be easier for me to fight her as well. And if it is needed for me to call a friend for help."

The fighting lasted for over an hour. Arthur's forces were continually gaining ground and pushing Morgana and her sorcerer's beyond the castle walls. Merlin was busy as all across the walls druids would collapse or Morgana would attempt to break through.

_Emrys, I believe the two of us can finish this, stop hiding behind your little king._ Merlin grimaced as Morgana's voice screeched in his head, as she did nothing to soften her mental voice.

_I agree, call back your force and we will do the same. We can decide this in the field outside the wall then? _Merlin posed the question as nicely as possible; doing his best to hide his animosity- knowing his calm act would bother her.

_Bring dear Arthur as well, I would hate to have to look for him after I destroy you._ Merlin didn't answer her final comment instead he turned towards his king.

* * *

Arthur guarded Emrys as he stopped once again on the wall. It had happened several times before, after the first time Emrys stopped mid attack, Arthur had asked why he stopped. "Morgana was speaking to me." Emrys acted as if the answer was obvious.

"What did my sister have to say this time?" Arthur asked as he cut down another attacker.

"She has challenged me to a duel, she will pull her forces back and I promised the same. We decided on the field outside the wall." Emrys turned towards Arthur, his eyes burning gold and Arthur resisted the urge to back away from his ally.

Arthur noticed that the men around him were pulling back; the attackers were carefully retreating, he signaled to his own men to let them go. Normally he would use the apparent weakness to attack but he would agree to Morgana's demands if it would save the lives of his own people.

Arthur gathered his knights around him, briefly assessing any injuries that they had. Percival was helping Gwaine to tie a piece of cloth on his upper arm where a spear had glanced by. Leon and Elyan just looked tired and were leaning against each other as they viewed the carnage in the streets.

"Morgana has demanded single combat with Emrys. We fought well, but I have no doubt that we will not survive if we do not accept her offer." Arthur shifted uncomfortably, he was offering up a man to face Morgana. It didn't matter that this man was a sorcerer, it didn't sit well with Arthur to allow others to fight his battles. "If you are willing to fight her, we will forever be in your debt, Emrys."

Emrys smiled "I am ready to be done with her for good." He turned and began walking towards the outer wall. Arthur glanced at his knights and followed ignoring Gwaine's comment, "It is about time we got rid of that witch."

Morgana stood in the midst of a ring of fire, as Emrys and the king approached, the flames seemed to dim and soon vanished completely. Arthur and the knights stayed outside, not daring to intrude in the upcoming battle.

"Ah, dear brother it has been too long." Morgana's grin was feral and Arthur took a deep breath.

"Leave now Morgana, I will never allow you to take my throne. You are worse than our father." Arthur kept his face impassive as she shrieked.

"Do not compare me to Uther. He may be my father by blood, but he never cared for me." She glanced at Arthur and his men. "I will deal with you after I am finished with Emrys. Emrys must be a coward he dares not face me himself and sends you in his stead."

Arthur gave her a quizzical look and gestured to Emrys, "He stands before you. Do you not recognize your enemy?"

Arthur heard her laugh, very familiar and yet it seemed darker than before.

"Him?" Her voice was incredulous. "You have been fooled by a sorcerer again, brother, this man can't be him, Emrys is an old man."

Arthur watched as Emrys stepped over the charred black mark that now scarred the ground and for the first time he spoke.

"Ah Morgana, you of all people should know that things are not always as they seem. I have been stopping you and every other threat to Camelot since the day I came." He stood calmly in the circle. Arthur heard Gwaine laugh quietly somewhere to his right.

"I have stopped you in every turn. I am Emrys." Emrys' proclamation was followed by a spell that Arthur could not follow, and as he watched Emrys began to age.

His blond hair lightened and grew past his shoulders and within seconds the man was sporting a long white beard. Emrys chuckled softly, "This is how we met the first time I believe, I was stopping you from killing Arthur with the Fomorroh."

It was as Emrys spoke that Arthur recognized the man. Emrys was Dragoon, the man who killed his father. Emrys was now facing down Morgana and if he won Arthur would be in his debt, but Arthur refused to think what would happen if Emrys, _no the man's name was Dragoon_, lost.

* * *

**A/N So…I wasn't able to write as much as I would have liked during my break. My muse decided that it wanted a vacation as well. But now it is up! And soon I'll actually write the battle between Morgana and Merlin part of the story. And I have another surprise (hopefully) for the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N It didn't take me very long to write this chapter so I figured I might as well publish it. :D I'm not sorry for the cliff hanger last time, it seemed fitting. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath after changing into Dragoon. It was risky to be in his older body, he wouldn't be able to move as fast but this way Morgana knew who Emrys was. He heard a gasp behind him and knew that Arthur recognized him, or maybe one of the knights figured out he had 'attacked' them in the forest. Merlin didn't have the chance to say anything more as Morgana began her attack.

He brushed aside the fire ball with a wave and a word. "Do all High Priestesses learn the fire ball spell? Nimueh liked to use it as well." Merlin chattered away, easily falling into his Dragoon persona.

"**Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!**" The whirl wind he conjured distracted Morgana long enough for him to send off a fire spell of his own. He grinned as it caught her skirt and started burning, with a flash of her eyes the flames died down.

"Emrys, you have been evading me for so long. I can see why now it is hardly easy for you to get around now isn't it?" Morgana began moving to the left, trying to come nearer. Merlin moved along the circle so that they kept at the farthest point without leaving the circle.

"I've not always been old, Morgana." Merlin thought that he could hear Gwaine's cough as he tried not to laugh. He was forced to duck as Morgana sent another spell at him. Then the conversation was put on hold as the spells began to fly faster.

Morgana's attack was ruthless, her spells designed to cause the most pain on contact. Some of the spells would cut him as they went by, regardless of the shields he erected. His own spells were more elemental and mostly instinctual. He didn't know where the words came from but suddenly he knew how to form ice from the choking mist she conjured. He created the same wind and flame that defeated the Afnac and was more than pleased when it seemed to work against her.

Suddenly Morgana seemed to remember that Emyrs was there to protect the king and hastily Merlin threw up a shield to block a spell from hitting Arthur. As the dark spell hammered Merlin's shield in front of Arthur and the knights, Morgana turned back to attack him and he dived to avoid the fiery spell she shot at him, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't in his usual younger body. As he slammed into the ground the breath was knocked from his lungs. Morgana prowled forward, Merlin suddenly realized that she had a dagger in her hand.

"It seems you are at my mercy Emrys, but you will not get that, not after all the pain you have caused me. You turned your back on your kin, you supported Arthur! He has done nothing but persecute those of us with magic. You say that you have stopped me at every turn, where were you when I was learning that I had magic and could die at any moment by living in Uther's house? I have asked you to join me and you refused, the druids say you are my destiny and my doom, but you will never be my doom, because it is my destiny to kill you." She brought the dagger towards him and dimly Merlin could hear the shouts of the knights. He brought a feeble arm up, cursing his dramatic decision to fight as the old man.

He saw a flicker of motion behind her, Gwaine and Leon were trying to hold back Arthur who had drawn his sword and was striving to come and attack. Merlin couldn't let Arthur kill Morgana, it would haunt him for the rest of his life, and Morgana would undoubtedly kill Arthur if he got close enough to slay her. Merlin would never allow his king to die, it would mean the end of all he had strived so hard to protect and work for.

Morgana was still coming closer to Merlin. He realized that if he died then Morgana would kill Arthur. His magic reacted to the threat, he had spent who knew how many years protecting the prat to stop now. It was much the same as when he fought Nimueh all those years ago, or when he battled Morgause in the throne room after the immortal army attacked. Clouds gathered in the sky in an instant and a clap of thunder echoed all around them. Morgana wasn't to be distracted and kept coming towards him, her eyes glinting with the pleasure his death would bring for the start of her reign as queen.

"**þíefþ!**" The word came unbidden to Merlin's mind and as he spoke he knew how fitting it was. The word was the shortened version of the lightening incantation he had learned after slaying Nimueh, but this word would use the same power that had been in use in his first fight for his life against a high priestess. The lightening reacted at his word and he closed his eyes just before it collided not willing to watch as Morgana died.

* * *

Arthur was momentarily blinded as the lightning reached its target, he looked away and blinked rapidly trying to regain his sight. Emrys, _Dragoon_, lay on the ground but Morgana was gone, there was no trace of his half-sister left. Gwaine rushed past Arthur going to help the, now, old man up to his feet. Arthur was frozen, the thought of offering sanctuary and help to the sorcerer that had killed his father, even though it was unknowingly, hurt him. He felt so torn, his father had always told him that magic was evil and not to be trusted and then he had been saved by Merlin. His friend that had magic and offered his life to save and protect Arthur. Merlin had helped Arthur to change his mind after the death of his father at the hands of Dragoon. Now he was learning that Emrys, the savior of the battle, the man who is more powerful than even a high priestess of the old religion, was Dragoon.

_Ha, _he scoffed, _No wonder he reminded me of Dragoon when I met him. They are the same person. _

Gwaine was supporting the man as they walked towards him, Dragoon seemed shaky but was only slightly hurt by the numerous spells that Morgana had sent his way. Gwaine began to say something but Arthur cut him off.

"The great Emrys or should I say Dragoon? You killed my father. Did you just come back to continue what you started?" Arthur stopped for a breath, all the revelations since the start of the day that had piled on him. Morgana was dead, and the castle was saved by the traitor who killed his father.

"I have no wish to kill you Arthur! Your father had an enchanted amulet around his neck that twisted my healing magic; it was never my intention to hurt you." Dragoon looked upset that Arthur had suggested that. "If I had wanted you dead I would have left you to die by Morgana's hand! Forget this attack, I could have let you die when I first met you." Dragoon towered over Arthur, the man's fragility seemingly forgotten. "I have done nothing but offer my life to you, _Sire_. I am willing to come out of hiding to help you. So yes, I call myself Dragoon and wear the disguise of an old man when you need my help, but I am always willing to protect you."

Suddenly he seemed to sag against Gwaine. Gwaine glared at him and Arthur sighed, feeling Leon's hand on his shoulder, warning him to watch what he was doing. It wouldn't be wise to anger the sorcerer who had saved them, no matter what he had done in the past.

"Take him to Gaius and get him looked after, you as well Gwaine." Arthur turned his back on them and turned to start cleaning up in the aftermath of the battle. It always amazed him at how quickly his peaceful, idyllic world could be turned around. In less than three hours the wall surrounding the lower city was destroyed and his injured knights were lying with those left behind from Morgana's retreat. A_nd your sister is dead by an assassin's hand, _He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind, not willing to face the question of what to do with his _savior_. "Leon, Elyan, we need to begin the clean-up here. Send word to get the druids that are willing to help heal. Percival you and I will be going to Morgana's army, they will have the choice to surrender or leave."

Arthur decided that until the mess had been cleaned up in the lower town and leaderless army taken care of, he would ignore the problem of the sorcerer that was simultaneously traitor and savior.

* * *

Gwaine helped his friend away from the battle site. "So, how many names _do_ you have?"

"Only three." He gave a wheezy chuckle. "I'm surprised Arthur didn't arrest me right there."

"Do you honestly think he would try? Especially after you blasted the witch to bits?" Gwaine helped Emrys to walk towards the castle and accepted the help of several druids that ran when they saw them.

"Funny how they only show up afterwards." Gwaine murmured quietly.

"Oh, I told them to stay back. I knew I could handle Morgana and they were needed elsewhere." Gwaine gaped at his friend, who suddenly looked so old and weary.

"Well, you didn't need it. You did just fine in the battle, even in this old body." He grinned at Emrys and got a brief smile in return.

"I'll need a potion once we get back to Gaius's, it will change me from Dragoon back to Emrys." He went quiet and they walked in comfortable silence back to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius, I did it! She's gone for good!" Gwaine could hear how happy Emrys was as they entered the familiar rooms. Normally they would have gone to meet the healer at the infirmary, but with all the druids available to help, Gaius was able to make potions to aid the injured, while in his own home.

Gwaine let the druid that was with him guide him towards a patient bed and start cleaning his own cut. He watched as Emrys was given nearly the same treatment on a similar bed across the room, the druid girl tutting over the many cuts that covered his skin.

"Lilibeth, hand me that blue potion there." Emrys pointed to a small bottle that Gwaine recognized from the day before. After she handed it over he grinned at Gwaine, "Off with Dragoon and back to Emrys!" He downed the potion in one swallow.

Gwaine watched the reverse transformation of the one he had seen not even an hour before. Hair shortened and darkened, wrinkles vanished, and the beard was gone, until Merlin sat there.

"Merlin!" Gwaine nearly shouted and he knew that his eyes were comically wide—his breath nearly stopped in his throat at the thought of what would happen if Arthur walked in now.

"Gwaine, don't call me that. I told you my name is Emrys." Merlin sent him a dark look, one that Gwaine had missed so much; but didn't want to see now, here in Camelot.

"No, you went past your Emrys age. You look like yourself." If it hadn't been so serious Gwaine would have laughed at the shocked look that crossed Merlin's face, before it paled to far lighter shade than was healthy.

Within in seconds he was up and rushing towards the silver plate that Gaius used as a mirror, after one to many incidents with his clumsy ward and the glass mirrors that were typically used.

Merlin looked at his reflection horrified, "I'm me."

Gaius looked over at his panicking ward. "Surely you know the spell that aged you?"

"One of the others performed it, I didn't dare mess with it. Especially after I got stuck as Dragoon the first time." Merlin looked ready to run and Gwaine decided to step in before things got worse.

"Calm down mate, you're safe. It's not like Arthur is coming here any time soon. We can figure out a spell or some way to disguise you before then." Gwaine offered a grin, albeit a very weak one.

The door opened with a bang and Gwaine let out a word that would have his mother cleaning his mouth for a week if she ever heard. For coming through the door was Arthur followed by a guard.

"This guard is to watch Dragoon…" Arthur trailed off when he realized that the man in question was not in the room. His jaw dropped when he saw Merlin standing in the center of the room covered with the marks of his latest battle.

"_**Mer**_**lin?!**"

* * *

**A/N This is why I am not sorry for the last cliffhanger, I knew this one would be much worse. :) Now I know you all hate me for this but it is way too much fun. Well thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next update finished soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Alright, I gave you all a week to wonder what is going to happen to Merlin. I was very happy with the reactions I got in the reviews. I really wasn't very sorry for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter! (I promise there is no horrible cliffhanger...this time)**

* * *

_**Mer**_**lin?!**

Then Arthur noticed that there were two druids in the room, at his entrance they had moved forward as if to guard Merlin.

"Emrys, I suggest that you leave now." The man said, as he raised one hand palm out to Arthur and the guards.

Gwaine spoke as he was drawing his sword and moving to stand in front of Merlin, "I think he's right Merlin, time for you to disappear."

Arthur was frozen it didn't make sense; why was Merlin here, and why did he look like he had been in battle?

"Oh, put it away please! I think it is time we talked. I planned on telling him eventually, I guess now is the time."

Arthur watched in confusion as the druids (and Gwaine after an extra glare from Merlin) immediately stood down. That was the level of respect and treatment they had given to Emrys, it was the reaction of a knight hearing his liege give an order; instant and compliant. Arthur still could do nothing but stare as the druids went back to tending to the wounds on both men, Merlin fidgeting as the girl tried to clean him up where he was.

"Merlin, you can't be here. You ran off six months ago. I looked for you, but you had vanished." Arthur vaguely realized how faint his voice sounded; the day's events were beginning to catch up with him.

He turned as he heard a sound to his right, Gaius stood there. "Sire, I think you need to sit down. Were you wounded?" Arthur just managed to nod before he noticed a strange ringing in his ears; everything went slightly out of focus. He thought he heard Merlin say something about idiot clotpoles, Arthur wanted to say, "You're the idiot, Merlin" or maybe ask "Where have you been?" But his sight went out again and he welcomed the darkness.

Arthur felt like he was swimming, or maybe it was floating in the blackness around him. He heard someone talking from a long ways off.

"How bad…"

"…scratch…shocks of the day…"

Arthur realized he knew the voices, one was Guinevere the other was Gaius. He wanted to ask who had been injured, but couldn't take the effort to move from the comfort he found in the darkness. A new voice joined his queen and physician's, a voice he knew from anywhere—the voice of his closest friend and advisor. But that was impossible, Merlin had left, because Merlin had magic and couldn't be trusted. Arthur tried to laugh, that was a ridiculous notion, Merlin was always trusted.

The third voice came closer and Arthur focused hoping he wasn't wrong, that his friend had returned.

"The last of Morgana's army has pledged themselves to you, me, or has fled into the forest, my Queen."

"Thank you, Emrys. Your help has been most welcome."

Arthur puzzled over the conversation, something about it wasn't right. The voice was Merlin's, but Guinevere called him Emrys. And Merlin wasn't Emrys, Emrys was powerful and…was also called Dragoon. The dark around Arthur lightened a shade at the realization. Savior and traitor.

He remembered talking with Leon to set up patrols, collecting the wounded, removing the dead. Then he decided to set up a guard for the traitor/savior, because it wasn't good to have such a dangerous man left without a watch.

Arthur felt the dark pull at him again, the next part he didn't want to remember, something about it was very, very important. He focused on the voices around him again, they were getting even clearer, "When will he wake up?" Guinevere sounded so worried, he wanted to wake up to make her happy.

"When Arthur's mind has accepted the events of the day." Gaius, he could trust Gaius—he said that Arthur needed to accept it, whatever it was he didn't want to remember.

Well then he would remember it.

Gwaine and Dragoon had been injured, so Arthur sent them to Gaius. But when he walked in something was wrong…_what had been off_? There had been five people in the room; Gaius, Gwaine, two druids, and the last person wasn't Dragoon and it wasn't Emrys. It was Merlin, an injured Merlin. A Merlin that was hurt the same way the traitor/savior had been.

His mind made the connection that he didn't want to face. Emrys was Dragoon and Dragoon...was Merlin.

Savior, traitor, servant, friend, and sorcerer.

Merlin was wrapped up in so many names, so many contradictions.

Clumsy, powerful, wise, fool, clever, and idiot.

Arthur struggled to sort through what he knew of each, to create some sense of order in what was always in front of him and he had refused to see.

* * *

Gwaine watched Gwen sitting with Arthur. He still hadn't woken up. Merlin had come in and told them the fate of the army, and then Merlin had faded to the background. Gwaine moved around Gaius's chambers doing his best not to disturb Gwen as she sat with Arthur. He motioned for Merlin to join him outside the rooms.

"What's wrong with Princess?"

"He had three shocks in a row; Morgana attacked, then he met Dragoon who killed his father, and then he walked in on me. His mind couldn't cope and shut down his body to focus on the events." Merlin swallowed hard, "Plus I don't think he appreciated finding a fugitive in the castle."

Gwaine shook his head and stopped Merlin from walking on, "Don't think that. He's rewriting the magic laws remember? You know what he said in the council room, he owes you his life! He won't kill you, you're Emrys!"

Merlin shook his head and Gwaine let out an exasperated breath.

"I don't think so Gwaine. But I'm done with hiding. I ran six months ago and I have been living in shadows ever since then. If he wants to kill me, I'll let him. I am the one who killed his father, I killed his sister, and I have lied to him since the day I came to Camelot." Gwaine just looked at Merlin, his friend was tearing himself up inside from the guilt and weight that he felt he had to carry, as if it were his duty.

_He's Emrys, it probably is his duty._ Gwaine shuddered, Merlin had been hiding his magic for so long and then when it was finally revealed he had been forced to run from his friends.

"What happened to you Merlin? Something is wrong, this isn't you." Gwaine took a close look at his friend.

"I've been away for six months, did you expect me to be the same?" Merlin pushed Gwaine to the side and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back later, I need to visit the druids and see if they need my help."

Gwaine watched as his best friend walked down the hall, hood pulled over his face and shoulders slumped as if he had been condemned already.

Arthur woke up ten minutes later.

Gwaine and Gaius had convinced Gwen that she was needed in the care of the aftermath of the battle. Leon was doing a splendid job, but the people needed to see one of their rulers taking care of things.

Gwaine had told Gaius what Merlin had said and they had agreed that it was a problem, but neither one knew how to deal with Merlin. They would have to wait until Arthur woke to make a decision, Gwaine offered to watch Arthur as Gaius still had to mix potions for the infirmary.

Gwaine helped pass the time by telling stories, he was starting on his third, a great story about a young blonde girl thief and a heavy gold pouch; when he noticed that Arthur was awake.

Arthur was blinking rabidly as if he was trying to adjust to the light, Gwaine leaned forward and helped him to sit against the wall.

"Morning Princess." Gwaine couldn't resist grinning; Arthur _had_ fainted, of course he would deny it but it was true. "You decided to faint on us. Do you remember what you were doing last?"

Gwaine noticed that Gaius came closer to the two, but he didn't interrupt.

"I was coming from the battle field. We were cleaning up the wounded, and I thought we needed a guard here." Arthur stopped and glanced around, like he was looking for something—more likely _someone_.

"I think I was going to post a guard on Emrys…no, his name is Dragoon. But when I came in he was gone." Arthur stopped again and Gwaine held his breath, if Arthur didn't remember then Merlin could reveal himself a bit better. It would undoubtedly go better the second time around. "Instead of Dragoon it was Merlin! Emrys is Dragoon and Merlin,…Merlin is Emrys!"

Arthur gave Gwaine a look that seemed to beg him to deny it, to say it wasn't true. Gwaine looked at Gaius, it was time to tell Arthur.

Gwaine told Arthur the very condensed version of what had happened, "Merlin is Emrys, at least to the Druids. After you nearly executed Merlin, he took off for the woods. He's been living with them for months, all the time keeping any and all dangers away from Camelot; which is why the past six months have been so quiet. Now that he's come back he thinks you're going to kill him."

Gwaine ignored Arthur's protests and plowed on, "Well, burn him, banish him, or behead him and you'll have to do the same to me. I didn't do that last time and I regretted it. He is my first and best friend and I won't let him go through this alone, _again_."

Gwaine finally stopped and turned back to Arthur, sometime during the conversation he had started pacing by the bed.

"_Sir_ Gwaine calm down! I'm not going to kill him!"

Gwaine cut off whatever it was that Arthur was going to say next, "So it's banishment then. It's been awhile since I've been banished." He nodded decisively and began walking towards the door.

Arthur called out to him, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Packing. Then I'm taking Merlin to the best taverns in Essetir, I can't wait to see him drunk."

"You will do no such thing." Arthur's voice was firm and made Gwaine slow his step. "You will find me Emrys, as well as the knights who joined us out with the druids. I will meet you in the council room in half an hour." Gwaine spun around to find that Arthur was clambering off the bed, brushing aside Gaius's suggestion to stay in bed awhile longer to recover more.

"Why? Is a private banishment not enough? Do you need to humiliate him in front of all his friends?" Gwaine glared, he was surprised that Arthur was still going through with it. Gwaine was sure he was radiating hate.

"No Gwaine I am not. I need you to trust me. Now can you find me those people or not?" Gwaine ground his teeth and nodded, turning to open the door before Arthur got there.

* * *

Arthur tapped the edge of his chair impatiently. Gwaine had been sending people in for the past half hour. He ignored the confused looks he was getting from everyone, including Guinevere, who Arthur had found and brought with him. Thankfully none if his closest knights were injured in the attack and all were there, except Gwaine and Emrys.

Just as Arthur was beginning to wonder if Gwaine had found Emrys and ran off, the doors opened with a bang. Gwaine walked in front of Emrys, who had his hood covering his face—and Arthur knew that it was still Merlin under there. Three druids came in as well, staying very close to Emrys.

Arthur could feel Gwaine's glare from where he sat. As Emrys and the druids bowed to him, Guinevere leaned over, "What did you do to Gwaine? I haven't seen him this upset since...no, I mean he hasn't been this angry in a long time."

Arthur gave her a tight smile, "He thinks he knows what this meeting is about." Before she could ask what the meeting _was_ about, Arthur stood.

"Emrys, I must thank you for your help in the defeat of Morgana." Arthur kept his voice light; he knew Emrys-Merlin was tense, expecting the axe to fall. "You and your druid friends have been most appreciated and to show my thanks," Arthur waved George forward, Arthur had stopped by his chambers and collected the rewritten magic laws, "These new laws will be implemented, after you have looked over them. Guinevere and I have written them but we are lacking in magical knowledge. It is our hope that you can make these laws fair and equal."

Arthur knew Guinevere was beaming, and most of the knights looked like they approved, Gwaine still looked angry and slightly suspicious.

Emrys bowed low, "I would be honored to review the laws, sire."

"There is also a need for a court sorcerer. Would you be willing to take that role?" Arthur watched Emrys' head jerk up and Gwaine's eyes widened and glance over at Emrys.

"I do not think I should sire." Emrys spoke quietly.

"Why not?" Arthur took a step closer, he was ready for Merlin to reveal himself, it would be the perfect time; he wasn't expecting what came next.

"I killed the king. By your current law I am a traitor. Even if you implement new magic laws, I am still considered a traitor." This wasn't going the way that Arthur wanted, _but then when has Merlin ever made things easy?_

"You said yourself that you did not do that on purpose. You mentioned an amulet from Morgana?" When Emrys nodded Arthur continued, "Then you have killed the real traitor, by most laws that deserves a bounty—will you accept the place in court instead?"

Emrys started to shake his head, and Arthur spoke again, "Any crime you have committed in the past, any magic you performed illegally will be forgiven." This was it if Emrys-no Merlin, didn't accept then Arthur didn't know what he would do to bring his friend back.

* * *

Merlin concentrated on breathing, _every act forgiven?_

Gwaine slid closer and whispered, "You should take this, mate. We have all missed you here, besides where will you go if you don't?"

"Very well, you've convinced me. I will accept your offer of immunity for my previous transgressions." Merlin gripped his hood tightly for a moment, and then threw it back, revealing his identity to the room. "I accept your offer for court sorcerer as well sire." He bowed low to avoid the shocked looks of the others in the room.

Merlin listened at the exclamations around the room, everyone from Gwen to Leon was asking him where he had been, and he thought he heard Elyan ask where Emrys had gone. Percival, Gwaine and Arthur were quiet.

"Enough. He can't answer you if you aren't quiet." Arthur spoke and it fell silent almost immediately, everyone wanted to know what Merlin was doing here. "Now Merlin, Why don't you tell us what has happened in the past six months."

Merlin grinned, he was home and Arthur was willing to listen, "If I am to explain everything I will have to start from the beginning, and that was much longer than six months ago."

* * *

**A/N Okay there you go, not too bad right? Well now they are going to hear what happened up to some point in the series (I haven't figured out to what point yet so don't ask). I am not sure how much longer I will go, but I am not planning on writing the reactions to every part of Merlin's story, that would make this fic a LOT longer. Well thanks everyone for reading! **


End file.
